Failure Of The Light
by LordJahel
Summary: Harry realises Dumbledore and the Weasleys have been lying to him and decides to take his life into his own hands. HarryGinny NevilleLuna Character Bashing: WeasleysDumbledore Disclaimer I own nothing, Except the plot. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue

Failure Of The Light… 

Harry stood silently before the headmasters desk watching the tears slowly run down the cheeks of the one man he had always trusted above all others, Harry spoke quietly with a cold hollowness in his voice 'I need sometime headmaster,' turning quickly on his heal and rushing out of the office.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing 

Everyone was sat around Ron and Hermione's beds just looking, quietly reflecting on the last few hours. Ginny closed her eyes as she thought of Sirius she had gotten quite close to him the previous summer when they were locked in Grimmauld place, feeling the tears slip down her cheeks she hoped Harry was ok as they hadn't seen him since there return to Hogwarts 1 hour earlier with the rest of the Order.

Ginny, Neville and Luna had all been healed quickly by Madam Pomfrey but they still weren't able to find out what happened to Ron, they were all waiting for a response from one of the unspeakable's, Hermione was healed and should wake up shortly. Ginny looked up quickly as the door to the hospital wing creaked open and Harry slipped in looking more broken than ever.

Everyone looked over at him as he slipped in to a chair beside Ginny without saying a word, Ginny looked in his eyes and without a word reached over and took his hand in hers squeezing it gently, she watched a soft smile spread over his lips.

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione, speaking softly to Ginny in a croaking voice that sounded like he had been yelling a lot recently 'Gin…Are they ok?' tears slowly streaming down his cheeks as he looked at his two unconscious friends.

Ginny raised a brow slightly at Harry calling her Gin as she never let anyone call her that except Bill, but quickly squeezed his hand again replying just as softly 'Yes, there both going to be fine, Hermione should wake up shortly but she will have some scars for a while…Madam Pomfrey said Ron should wake up soon as well but she has asked one of the unspeakable's for the advice regarding him anyway….'

Smiling a little Harry looked up and looked Ginny in the eye seeing a fire there he hadn't noticed before, then looking up and looking each at all of his friends gathered around the beds before he spoke again in his croaky voice to them not realising that Neville had dozed off 'I'm sorry I got you all involved in this…' pausing as he glanced at Luna staring straight off into space before she suddenly spoke up in a raspy voice he had only just heard a little while ago.

Everyone's eyes snapped to Luna as she started talking in a raspy voice…

'_A lost warrior will arise, Betrayed by the line of the Phoenix,_

_Betrayed by those who were always faithful,_

_She will have strength the light has been lacking,_

_A new guardian of the temple has been chosen,_

_Born to the family that was always pure_

_And she shall shield the light with her love,_

_The lost warrior has arisen.'_

Harry blinked as he heard Luna give the prophecy feeling his eyes slowly fill with tears at the realisation, muttering quietly to himself he hissed 'Dumbledore…he is the line of the phoenix…' he finished trailing off in thought.

Ginny looked at him her eyes wide with fear as she heard what he had said, she whispered quietly to him 'Harry….do you know what that means? Why did Luna talk like that?' she asked wondering what was going on.

Nodding mutely Harry looked over at Luna noticing that she looked just as dreamy as before and had no idea anything had happened, leaning forward he whispered quietly in Ginny's ear 'Gin I need to talk to you, please come with me to the room of requirement.'

Harry looked at Luna smiling warmly at her he spoke quietly not wanting to over heard by the nurse or anyone else 'Luna we will be back soon, please keep watch over my friends, and Thank you for being such a great friend to me this last year.'

Luna looked back at him finally focusing on him her dreamy smile back and replied softly 'Don't worry, you will always be Harry to me,' she said airily.

Harry smiled slightly shocked that Luna knew something, he looked down at Hermione lying between them before he sighed softly and walked towards the door disappearing from the Hospital Wing into the darkened corridor Ginny walking quietly beside him wondering what was going on.

Dumbledore's Office 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk wondering how he was going to get Harry back under control and ready to fulfil the prophecy when a thought suddenly come to him, he quickly rushed to the fire place throwing a handful of floo powder into the flames before sticking his head in the fire and yelling loudly into the dark kitchen of the Burrow.

'Molly!' yelled Dumbledore wondering where the woman was when she suddenly appeared out of the shadows near the fireplace.

Speaking softly she said 'Yes headmaster, Is something wrong?'

Looked quietly at the woman before replying 'Yes, can you and Arthur please come through quickly I fear there is something wrong with Harry,' closing his eyes for moment to let that sink in before continuing 'Please come through quickly,' pulling his head quickly from the fire and returning to his desk.

Moments later Arthur and Molly Weasley quickly stepped out of the fire looking quickly at the tired looking headmaster Mrs Weasley quickly spoke up 'What is it Albus? What has happened?'

Professor Dumbledore quickly looked up at Mrs Weasley before replying quietly 'There was an accident tonight, I'm afraid Sirius Black has been killed by death eaters,' pausing for a moment he pointed to the chairs in front of his desk sighing 'Please take a seat and I'll tell you everything that has happened tonight.'

Room of Requirement 

Harry walked quickly up and down the hall in front of where the room of requirement should be before the door finally appeared and he opened the door letting Ginny slip in ahead of him before he closed it firmly and mentally asked the room to give him a warning if someone approached the door having learnt his mistake from Umbridge finding them.

He noticed quickly that the room had produced a comfortable looking sofa in front of a warm fire, he sat down quickly beside Ginny noticing that she was still looking at him with a confused expression on her face, looked in her eyes before smiling quickly he said 'Gin, there some stuff I need to tell you, and I need to know if I can trust you,' he smiled a little seeing the fire light her eyes.

'Of course you can trust me Harry, you don't even need to ask,' she said angrily wondering how he could doubt them after everything that had happened tonight, 'Now please tell me, what is wrong? What has happened?'

Harry smiled before quickly raising his wand and saying 'I Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my life and magic that everything I'm going to tell you Ginerva Weasley is true to the best of my knowledge,' smiling as he saw the flash of light sealing the oath and the shocked expression on Ginny's face.

'You…You….You didn't need to do that…I told you I trust you..' she said with a sad look in her eyes as she realised he really must not think she trusted him at all.

Harry smiled when he saw the sad look in her eyes, reaching out and taking her hand gently in his he said 'I know you trust me Gin and I trust you more than anyone else at the moment, but I'm going to be telling you a lot of unbelievable stuff.'

Ginny nodded slightly wondering where he was going with this.

'Well the first thing I think you should know, is that I have feelings for you. I have for months now but I didn't want to cause any problems with Ron, so I followed his advice and asked Cho out…'

'Please I don't want you to say anything now, I just wanted you to know,' smiling slightly at the bewildered expression on her face.

'…Now I think you should know that just before I come down to the hospital wing Dumbledore told me about another prophecy that was made about me before I was born…. I'm going to tell you what it said now but please don't tell anyone…' closing his eyes before continuing in a hollow voice he recited the prophecy to her he had heard in Dumbledore's office.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the Seventh Month Dies,_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_And either must die at the hands of the other,_

_For neither can live while the other survives,_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_

The moment he finished talking Ginny launched herself straight at him, hugging him tightly as she sobbed into his chest, she choked out in between sobs 'Why….can't…they leave you alone?'

Harry run his fingers lightly over her cheeks wiping the tears away before he replied 'I don't know, but that prophecy is the reason my parents were in hiding and killed…' pausing for a moment to look up into Ginny's eyes 'I don't know what to do…Dumbledore has lied to me about everything and now he has cost me Sirius with his lies' he broke down at this leaning into her shoulder.

Ginny slipping her arms around him holding him, whispering quietly in his ear 'There is only one day left of school for this year, pretend nothing is wrong for now…we have the whole summer to prepare' smiling slightly she stood pulling him up with her to head back to the hospital wing.

Harry grinned at her realising she was right, he could wait until he was at the Dursleys to plan what he was going to do.

A short time later in Dumbledore's Office… 

Dumbledore smiled watching the couple as Arthur finished talking with his wife.

'Your right Albus, I think he should have some company there with him for the summer…but do you really think it should be Ginny?'

Dumbledore sighed internally as he listened to this 'Yes, I've been watching them both through the year and she seems to be the only one he opens up to on any level'

Smiling at this Arthur turned to his wife for a moment as if in silent communication before looking back over at the headmaster nodding a little 'Yes ok then, we agree…should we go and tell them then?'

Rising slowly from his chair pulling his wife along with him as he headed for the door to the office with Dumbledore trailing behind.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he followed the Weasley elders from his office, yes this was perfect he thought, the Weasley girl will stop the little brat from doing anything stupid, perhaps all isn't lost after all. Nodding to himself he lead everyone up the hallway to find the Potter brat.


	2. Chapter 1  A Revelation

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Except for the plot

Chapter 1 – A Revelation… 

Harry sat quietly in his seat on the Hogwarts express, resting his head lightly against the window thinking about Sirius when he felt a soft weight lean lightly against his shoulder, turning back slightly he saw Ginny had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder he smiled slightly while watching her, he'd realised through the year just how much he cared about her and felt a lot better now he had told her. However he was still feeling quite nervous about her arriving at Privet Drive tomorrow to spend most of the summer with him, smiling to himself he realised this would probably be one of his best summers all things considered.

Harry looked up around the compartment still wondering where Ron and Hermione had disappeared off to, figuring they must be doing there Prefect patrols of the train he turned back to the window in time to see a large ministry barn owl outside trying to get in to him, sliding the window open the owl flew in without hesitation landing lightly on his knee's extending its leg imperiously towards him to take the two envelopes off it.

He turned the envelopes over, one was address to him and the other to Ginny, leaning over her squeezed Ginny's shoulder lightly whispering in her ear 'Gin, wake up…you have some mail from the ministry' Ginny groaned a little reaching over to take the envelope.

Harry slit his envelope open and starting reading the letter…

Dear Mr Potter

The ministry would like to apologise for the business at the beginning of the school year involving yourself and the trial for underage magic.

I would personally like to offer my sincerest condolences for the loss of your godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black, please note that later on today we will be releasing a press release declaring him innocent of all charges as we were able to capture Peter Pettigrew late last night in a raid on the death eater stronghold in Little Haggleton.

I would also like to formally introduce myself, I am Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Bones Family and former head of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement in a secret vote earlier yesterday morning, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was ousted in a vote of no confidence following his year of poor leadership and his unwillingness to prepare for the coming war.

I have been sworn in as the Minister for Magic, my first act as Minister was to launch an Assault on the Death Eater fortress of Riddle Manor in Little Haggleton. While we were unable to ascertain the location of Lord Voldemort rest assured we dealt the dark side a crippling blow last night.

I would like to inform you, that due to your mistreatment by the previous administration to make up for some of this we would like to arrange a meeting with you at your home once you return, Please owl me when it would be convenient for me to pop by.

Yours Faithfully,

Amelia Bones

Minister for Magic (Great Britain)

Matriarch Of The Bones Family.

"Celer et audax"

P.S Please find enclosed a temporary use of magic licence allowing you to use magic out of school.

Harry blinked slowly as he handed the letter over to Ginny who had been watching him quietly, he reached back into the envelope and pulled the small card out that was his permission to use magic during the summer. Looking up at Ginny, laughing quietly at the astonished expression on her face before she quickly broke out in a huge grin and showed him her card to 'I guess they thought I needed one to since I'm going to be staying with you, oh Harry where going to have such a great summer' winking slyly at his smile watching as his face instantly turned red she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Just as her lips touched his cheek the door to the compartment slammed open and Hermione and Ron stormed into the room giving them both death glares before Ron snarled out 'What the hell do you think your doing with my sister Potter?' Harry raised a brow at the tone of Ron's voice before resting a hand lightly on Ginny's arm to stop her from exploding with her brother, or even more amusingly hexing him.

He looked up into Ron's eyes and responded quietly 'I'm talking to her Weasley, Do you have a problem with that?' out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermiones face tighten into a cold mask before Ron quickly bypassed turning red and turned purple with anger before he roared at Harry 'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT POTTER!' this was too much for Ginny as her wand shot straight up and pointed at Ron before she yelled '_Stupefy' _knocking Ron back down onto the seat behind him unconscious. Hermione quickly jumped out of her seat as Ron fell down and stormed up to Ginny swinging her arm back to slap her yelling at her 'How dare you! How dare you attack my boyfriend you little bitch! Your just like him,' pointing at Harry without actually looking over at him 'your both insane, you belong together…you both messed up in the head from Voldemort' she snarled at the both before she went to swing her arm down at Ginny's face, pausing as she felt a strong grip grab her arm and snap it back quickly stopping her.

Hermione screamed as she felt her wrist snap from Harry's strong grip, as Ginny rose quickly and dug her wand straight into Hermione's throat, Harry held her there and hissed in her ear 'What is you two's problem? What have I done?' she shook her head and said nothing before he continued 'What about our friendship? We've been friends for 5 years? Doesn't that mean anything to you to? Why attack us?' he asked quietly the hurt evident in his voice. Hermione shook her head again refusing to answer and muttered 'Let me go Potter.'

Harry shook his head and snarled in her ear 'I want to know the truth Granger, NOW!' he took his wand out and held it to her temple before he looked up at Ginny seeking her eyes, Ginny looked in his eyes and nodded once agreeing with Harry's silent question, Harry jabbed his wand against her temple and snarled '_Veritas' _Hermione's eyes flew wide as she felt the spell take effect on her, she opened and closed her mouth like a gold fish, trying to deny that she would answer any questions she was asked, but nothing would come as spell would force her to answer truthfully.

Harry leaned in once more and spoke quietly in her ear 'Why did you attack us Hermione?' he felt her shudder in his arms as she tried to fight the truth spell before she opened her mouth and responded clearly and firmly 'We hate you, you are a weapon, nothing more.' Harry ground his teeth as he listened to this before she continued again still shuddering as she tried to resist the truth spell 'Ginevra deserved to be attacked, she is a brat, not even her own family likes her' a gleeful smile on her face as she watched the tears stream down Ginny's cheeks at these words.

Growling quietly Harry reached around and slipped his hand around Hermione's throat tightening it a little before he spoke quietly in her ear again 'What about the last 5 years? We have been friends!' Hermione laughed mockingly at this before replying straight away not even trying to fight the spell now 'Friends! Yeah right! We were paid to be your friends, To control you. To make sure you would become a weapon for the headmaster,' she paused to take a breath before continuing 'We lied to you, sent you off on all those little adventures so the headmaster could find out if you was ready or not, you'll pay for attacking us Potter, Where prefects!' Harry smirked as she said the last part, the pain from what she said still evident on his face as he placed his wand on her temple again and muttered '_obliviate' _removing the last 20 minutes since she come into the compartment from her mind, following it up quickly with '_stupefy' _ at point blank range.

Harry looked up at Ginny, reaching over and taking her into his arms hugging her tightly he whispered in her ear 'I'm so sorry you had to hear that Gin. Why don't we go and find a quiet compartment to talk in, They won't remember talking to us when they wake up' Ginny nodded mutely before Harry shrunk both of there trunks and hid them in his pocket, opening the door for Ginny to slip out of the compartment ahead of him.

**Grimwauld Place**

Dumbledore walked up to the front door of Grimwauld place as it appear, placing his hand on the door and using his magic to trigger the unlocking charms on the door, as his magic came in contact with the first locking charm a loud alarm sounded and a ball of pure magic shot from the door blasting him back down the stairs.

The old man raised a brow as he gingerly picked himself up off the ground looking towards the door, he stepped back up to the door speaking quietly as if someone was there listening for him 'I command the Order of the Phoenix, I order you to open this house immediately' he watched the door impatiently as a carved ornate snake appeared on the door and spoke in a commanding voice 'I protect the seat of the Black Family. You may not enter as this dwelling is sealed awaiting the return of the head of the family. Toujours Purr. Good day to you, Sir.' Dumbledore snarled quietly before turning on his heel and disapperating away

The Burrow 

Molly Weasley was sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow when she heard the soft pop just outside the door that announced the arrival of someone apperating in, she jumped up quickly to see who was there only to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore 'My Albus you gave me a shock, I wasn't expecting you until later on this afternoon. There hasn't been any problems has there?' Albus smiled warmly at her as he took a seat at the kitchen table across from her 'No my dear, no problems at all…I just called in to discuss Ginevra's shall we say living arrangements for the summer?' Molly smiled with delight at this 'Do you mean she gets to spend the whole summer with those awful Dursleys?' smirking at her response 'I'm afraid so, she may even have to remain there next summer too'…. 'oh Albus that's wonderful news, How long before we can tell her? He's dead now…Is there any reason to keep her around?' The aged headmaster sighed at this, he understood how her and Arthur felt about this but it couldn't be helped for now 'I'm sorry but until Harry has defeated you-know-who none of this can come to light, I fear it would turn him against us..' Molly nodded slowly at this she thought well at least in 2 years we won't have to have the little bitch around anymore.

Hogwarts Express 

Harry and Ginny had found there way into a compartment with Neville and Luna after leaving Ron and Hermione unconscious, Harry and Neville were playing a very animated game of chess while there girls slept quietly beside them, Neville spoke quietly not wanting to wake the girls looking up into Harry's eyes 'Harry I want you to know that me and Luna support you completely, Not matter what has happened and not matter what will happen. Know that no matter what, you have our support.' Harry looked up, his eyes bright at the show of support from the normally timid boy 'Thank you Neville, that means a lot to me. Would it be ok if me and Ginny called around you place sometime in during the summer. I have a lot to tell you, but I don't want to share any of it until I know for sure…' the once timid and shy Neville instantly shone with pride as he said 'Of course Harry, The Potters are always welcome at Longbottom Manor' Harry smiled thinking to himself that's the first thing I have to sort out, Going to Gringotts and finding out about my family. Harry smiled and went back to enjoying the last couple of hours with his friends before summer started.


	3. Chapter 2 Summer Begins

Chapter 2 – Summer Begins 

Harry sits quietly on his bed later on that night, tears slowly running down his cheeks as he thinks about Sirius and everything else he has lost in the last couple of days.

The revelation's about Ron and Hermione's friendship hurts almost as much as losing Sirius just the day before. He was pondering how he was going to deal with there betrayal as he knew they didn't know they had been caught seen he erased both of there memories of seeing him on the train, apart from quick goodbyes as they were leaving the platform at Kings Cross.

He smiled slightly remembering the way everyone reacted when he left the train playing out the act of him being massively depressed and barely talking to anyone like him and Ginny had decided was the best way of getting them the summer to themselves with limited interference from the headmaster.

Quiet night in the back garden of Privet drive was instantly disturbed by two soft pops as two people appeared from thin air they were both roughly the same height and build cloaked heavily in black robes with pulled up shadowing there faces from you, quickly striding up to the back door before they were spotter by any members of the order hanging around on watch. As the pair reached the back door the one on the left quickly produced a wand whispering '_Alohomora' _smiling in satisfaction as he heard the lock click quietly open.

Harry was lying on his bed when he heard the floor boards just outside his door creak slightly as someone stood on them, thinking it was his Aunt or Uncle attempting to come in he quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep with his wand hidden just underneath the blankets. Suddenly the door was flung quickly open and two figures slipped into the room both wearing dark black cloaks with there faces covered, Harry's heart froze at this point thinking they were Death Eaters.

He waited for the door quietly click shut trapping the two in the room before he launched himself off his bed and yelled _'Impedimenta, Stupefy, Expelliarmus' _ in quick succession at the two figures who instantly responded by flicking there wands up and deflecting the incoming spells into the walls leaving large burn marks there from the power of the spells the one on the right quickly raising his hands 'Harry wait…Don't attack us…Its me Remus' Harry sighed looking at them already recognising Professor Lupins voice but still not dropping his wand from pointing at them the one on the left still not having said anything.

Remus looked over at Harry quickly slipping his hood back to reveal his face 'Please Harry, you can trust us…I have some stuff to tell you,' Harry nodded at this 'I know your not going to believe a lot of it however I will do this if it will help, I Remus John Lupin of the Noble House of Lupin, Do hereby swear on my life and magic to tell the truth to Harry James Potter tonight.' Harry nodded accepting the oath as the magic flashed through the room sealing it. 'Harry please give me your wand, there is a tracking spell on it I must remove' Harry looked down at his wand 'Professor Lupin, How did a tracking spell get on my wand?' looking slightly confused before he snarled out 'Dumbledore' under his breath.

Remus smiled 'Please Harry, either Remus or Moony. I'm not your professor anymore and yes the spells were placed on there by Dumbledore,' the other figure scuffed his feet slowly still not having looked up at anyone Remus continued 'Harry, I need to tell you, Sirius isn't dead,' pausing for a moment to let that sink in and wait for Harry's response. Harry looked up in Remus eyes wondering what the man was playing at, he had seen Sirius die, he'd seen him fall through the veil, hadn't he? Looking up at the other figure he looked back at Remus and spoke softly the pain evident in his voice 'What? I saw him die Remus,' breaking down a little as tears started to run down his cheeks 'I saw that bitch Bellatrix hit and him fall through the Veil,' Harry dropped his head in his hands crying in earnest now he didn't see Remus look at the other figure and nod slightly.

The second figure stepped forward quickly and slipped his hood off to reveal his long Black hair, his face having changed from his time in Azkaban no longer looked hollow and drawn, he actually looked quite healthy as he kneeled down in front of Harry 'Harry, Its me…It Sirius,' Sirius paused for a minute to lift Harry's face gently to look him in the eyes and he nodded once to younger man before Harry's eyes went wide and threw his arms around his godfather sobbing uncontrolled into his shoulder 'Padfoot I'm so sorry, I thought I killed you. I never should have fallen for that trick…I'm so sorry.' Still clinging tightly to him as if afraid to release him 'Harry,' wheezed out Sirius 'Harry…son I can't breathe…' Harry quickly let him go looking sheepish as he sat back on his bed 'Sorry, I missed you so much Sirius, don't ever do that again.'

Remus looked down at Harry from where he was standing and smiled slightly 'I'm sorry pup we had no way of letting you know without the old bastard finding out. Harry we found out Dumbledore's plans for Sirius and to have him killed a week ago. We had been planning for the entire week to fake old Padfoot here's death at the very least to get him away from Dumbledore's control,' Sirius nodded at this as he sat down on the bed beside Harry slipping an arm around his shoulders as he whispered in a choked voice 'How?'

'Well,' Sirius said in the air of someone getting ready to tell a wonderful adventure as Remus snorted and Harry smirked at his response finally looking up at his godfather, the track of tears still evident on his cheeks 'That is quite an adventure I do say so myself, which I do!' Remus snorted again at this and turned to Sirius 'Do get on with it Paddy we don't have all night.' Smirking at the look of indignation Sirius's face at being called Paddy, he quickly flicked his wand in Remus's direction. Harry and Sirius both burst out laughing as Remus's clothes were instantly transfigured into a bright yellow sundress with flowers on it. Sirius smiled sweetly at the scowl on Remus's face in false sickly sweet voice 'Ok, Remi love! On with the story' breaking down in howls of laughter again him and Harry were rolling around on the bed holding there stomachs as Remus tried to fix his clothes to no avail he just sat down at Harry's desk with an evil smile on his face watching the two.

Sirius finally settled down enough to continue his story, pointedly avoiding looking at Remus who was still sat at the desk in his bright yellow sundress 'So anyway, when we found out what old dumbles was going to do to me, we kidnapped one of the Death Eaters and kept them unconscious at headquarters waiting for the old bastard to spring his trap on me,' smirking Sirius added 'funnily enough that crazy bitch Bella killed her own husband the other day in Death's Chamber. We polyjuiced him with a massive dose so he would stay looking like me, then use a potion similar to the Imperio curse to control him and make him impersonate me, The only command he had was to protect you no matter what.' Sirius grinned as he finished.

Harry looked blankly between the two of them trying to decide how he felt about everything he had just heard, finally shaking his head and bursting out laughing at the two. Remus looked at Sirius and smiled seeing the light finally back in his old friends eyes he looked to Harry and spoke again 'Harry, What was it you found out that you wanted to tell?' Harry sighed 'Dumbledore betrayed me, he's been using me and setting me up in all those dangerous situations like the TriWizard Tournament to set me up and train me to be his weapon against Voldemort,' he bit down the anger that welled up in him as he continued 'And he has been paying Hermione and Ron to be my friends and help him control me and spy on him since our first year.' Remus and Sirius glanced at each other before Sirius said 'Harry there is something you need to know about Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, Ginny is probably the only one of them you can trust apart from the twins, Ginny is adopted and the twins…well they have always been the black sheep of the family. Ginny is actually distantly related to a girl in your year, Susan Bones? Do you know her?' Harry nodded slowly taking all this in before Remus continued 'Last summer when you were all living at headquarters we tested Ginny without anyone knowing because we had some suspicions about her. She has several bonds on her magic to try and control it and keep it at the level of the rest of the Weasleys.'

Harry back and forth between the two of them taking all this in slowly until he comes to the part about the bonds on the magic, thinking hard about this he realised something and turned to Sirius 'Do I have any bonds or blocks on my magic or wand?' Sirius nodded slowly 'Yes Harry, we are going to remove them tomorrow night when we remove Ginny's, Harry there is something you need to know about Ginny. Her real name is Ginevra Black, Harry she's my daughter,' Harry's jaw dropped open as he stared at Sirius 'Are you sure? I mean is someway to know for sure before you tell her..' Remus nodded 'We've already checked her blood, She is deffinently Padfoot's, We also know that Dumbledore betrayed Sirius when he was captured at the end of the last war by concealing evidence of his innocence that would have kept him from going to Azkaban. Where not sure how Ginny come to end up with the Weasleys, however we are going to tell her the truth tomorrow night.

Both men stood, followed quickly by Harry, Sirius turned to him 'Harry we have to go, otherwise the old bastard might get suspicious and try and stop us or lock us up, Be packed and ready to go tomorrow night. Be packed and ready to go at 9pm, We will come and pick both of you up then,' Sirius gripped Harry in a tight hug before stepping back smiling slightly at him 'I love you kid, you know that right?' Harry grinned at Sirius 'I love you to Padfoot, besides your going to spend the summer teaching me how to be marauder for next year' Sirius beamed at home before stepping out of Harry's bedroom door and disappearing with a small pop.

Harry looked over to Remus who had finally managed to lose his sundress and smiled at him 'Thank you Moony, Thank you for keeping us both safe,' he said softly, Remus smiled at him 'Goodnight pup. I'll see you tomorrow, Please don't tell Ginny about Padfoot, he really is looking forward to telling her himself,' with a nod and a smile from Harry he stepped quickly through the door and was gone from the same spot as Sirius with another small pop.

Slowly running over everything that had happened during the day he laid down in bed a blissfully let sleep take him, he would deal with it all tomorrow.

The Burrow 

Ginny had snuck out earlier that night to sit underneath her favourite tree in the field and think about everything that had gone on, she couldn't believe the way Ron and Hermione acted today on the train. She thought over the things she had said about her family and wondered wether it was true? She had always been treated differently almost ignored by most of her brothers the only ones who seemed to want to pay attention to her were the twins, she sighed to her self realising how late it was she decided to go to bed. She had an early morning the following morning as she was leaving for Privet drive at 9am.

She walked quietly up to the kitchen door to the Burrow, hearing the hushed voices of her parents coming through the door she listened to her mother talking to her father in hushed tones at the table 'Arthur I can't believe we are getting rid of that little bitch for the summer, the WHOLE summer Arthur we will finally be a proper family for the summer and with Hermione spending the summer we will all safely be under one roof' Ginny peeked around the corner seeing the smile on her "fathers" face as he replied just happily 'Your right dear, it will be good to finally have just our family and loves ones around here and it will definently be better not having that Potter brat here.' Ginny felt her heart breaking as she leaned back against the side of the house listening as her parents scurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to bed.

Ginny sunk down slowly onto the grass outside the back door to the Burrow and broke down in tears at the way her parents had spoken about her. She leaned against the house sobbing into her hands unable to stop running over everything that had been said about her, when she finally realised that they don't really love her and they really don't want her around, wiping her face slowly on her sleeve she thought to herself if they don't want me around here at all, I should ask Harry if I can live with him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having me around. Nodding silently to herself she slipped into the house and up to her room not running into anyone on her way upstairs, she smirked as she entered her room and found Hermione wasn't in there she thought to herself she has probably snuck into Ronald's room again. Grinning evilly she would deal them before she went to bed.

She sat down and looked around her room before turning to her empty school trunk and taking out her wand casting a expansion charm on to make the inside twice the size of the outside so she could fit everything she owned in it, she quickly had it packed except for the nice clothes Harry brought her the day before yesterday when they went on the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, she laid the outfit down on her bed smiling at it, it was a black straight knee length skirt with a dark blue silk blouse to go with it and long black silky ankle length cloak that went with it. She smiled remembering the debate she had with him when he wanted to buy it for her.

Smirking evilly Ginny slipped out of her room, making her way Silently upstairs to the door to Ron's room she remembered hearing Ron and Hermione telling her "mother" and she used that term loosely now saying that they wanted to sleep in tomorrow morning and get up after Ginny was gone, she remembered her Mums smiling sweetly at them and saying of course and that she was going to charm Hermione's bed in Ginny's room so that the girl couldn't wake her up before she left for that Potter brats house. Ginny remembered hearing the rest of the evil duos conversation after her mother left saying how they had some special plans.

Ginny laughed quietly as she knelt down just outside the door and started casting the charms Sirius had taught her last summer.

Ginny cast the first charm that was the main spell that would broadcast everything that happened in the room with sound and pictures on every wall of the Burrow, opening the door a crack she pointed her wand inside at Hermione's back that was facing the door quickly and quietly casting the charm that would tie the entire prank into her heartbeat. Ginny smirked evilly knowing the charm would not activate until Hermione's heartbeat started to rise.

She went silently back downstairs to her bed room and slipped into bed, still grinning madly about her revenge on the evil duo and how the whole family who had gathered at home for the holidays would react to the show, She only hoped she wasn't there to see it'


	4. Chapter 3 Finally

Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot.

AN: I know the chapters are really short and such, however this is the first thing I've ever written so please be nice. 

Chapter 3 – Finally 

Ginny woke with a start that morning, looking quickly around her room before she realised why it was so empty, she reached over and shut off her alarm clock smiling as she realised she would be at Harry's in only 30minutes, she jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in the outfit Harry had brought her carefully adjusting the cloak over her shoulder. She flicked her wand out at her trunk quickly shrinking it down to its normal size and casting a weight reduction charm on it so everyone didn't realise how much stuff she had in it.

Ginny walked out on to the landing just outside her door in time to see Fred and George heading down for breakfast, looking up at the two of them and grinning she said 'Would you guys mind helping me downstairs with my trunk please?' both twins looked at her and cracked identical smiles before nodding 'Yeah sure Ginny, hey listen if you and Harry can get away from Privet drive at all call into the store and visit us. Where in Diagon Alley.' Looking at them both curiously for a moment she smiled and nodded before heading down stairs to wait to head off.

Ginny walked into the kitchen casting a quick glance around before she set eyes on her "mother" and smiled a sickly sweet smile before asking 'Mum, How long do you think it will be before I can head off to Harry's place? And who is taking me?' Molly Weasley looked up quickly from her cooking breakfast and looked at the young girl stood timidly in front of her as usual, turning back to breakfast she waved her hand to the sideboard and waved to a small stick on laying there before saying 'That is a portkey, it will activate at exactly 9am and deposit you on the Dursley's front door step' Ginny looked down at her watched and noticed it was already 5 minutes to 9am.

Smiling at her "Mother" Ginny went over and gave her a quick hug and said her goodbyes to her and the twins, the twins grinned and told her to have fun while her "mother" simply nodded and said 'Bye Ginevra, Have a good summer' turning quickly back to the eggs she was cooking. Ginny looked over and smirked at the twins giving them each a wink before she went over and picked up her trunk holding the portkey in one hand as she only had 3minutes left until it would activate.

Ginny sat at the table with the twins chatting quietly with them waiting for 9am when suddenly a loud kissing sound echoed through the entire Burrow, followed quickly by a low feminine moan as the images of what was going on in Ron's room flashed up on the wall for all to see. The young girl smirked at looked up at the twins giving them a small nod and a wink before she spoke up 'That's my cue to leave, By everyone. Have a lovely summer,' smirking at Molly as she turned around glaring at her, as she stormed out of the kitchen the portkey activated at the same time whisking Ginny away finally.

Privet Drive 

Ginny appeared instantly only just managing to land on her feet as she burst out laughing eventually sitting down on her trunk as she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

Finally managing to get some control over her laughing she straight up readjusting the cloak over her shoulder as she rung the door bell at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry bolted down the stairs taking them two at a time when he heard the door bell ring, knowing it would be Ginny arriving for the summer. He had told the Dursleys she would be arriving today and then the both of them would be leaving permanently

that evening so they had gone away for the night.

Harry swung the front door open and stopped short as he saw Ginny in the clothes he had brought the other day for her in Hogsmeade he stuttered quietly 'Wo…Wo…Wow…Gin you look amazing!' Ginny looked at him smiling shyly as she felt herself blush from head to toe. She walked in the door pulling her trunk in behind her as Harry took it off her and led her up to his bedroom, she wandered in behind taking note of the room she sat down gingerly on the edge of his bed.

Looking over his shoulder at her sitting on the edge of his bed as he placed her trunk beside his own near the door then pulling his desk chair over and sitting on it in front of her. Harry reached out slowly running his finger over her hand before taking it gently in his own enjoying how well her smaller hand fit so comfortably into his. Ginny smiled slightly her hand trembling a little in his as she decided that she needed to tell him about last night 'Harry,' she started as she broke down into tears telling him everything that happened and she heard yesterday and last night, she looked up finally meeting his and was shocked to see the blind fury radiating from them.

She quickly grabbed his other hand squeezing it gently she told him about her prank and revenge on Ron and Hermione this morning, she grinned watching him burst into laughter holding his stomach muscles he was laughing that much which just triggered her off again and the two of them were sat like that howling with laughter at the expense of there ex-friends.

When they finally sobered up from it all Harry took Ginny's hands in his own again and spoke softly to her 'I don't care what happens Gin, you will always have a place with me for as long as you want,' smiling at he continued 'Gin I should have asked you this months ago…Will you be my girlfriend?' She smiled and looked at him for a moment saying 'yes, of course I will…I've been your's forever' she grabbed him and pulled him down on the small bed beside her kissing him firmly on the lips. Harry smiled returning the kiss, running his hand slowly up her side pulling her in closer hugging her tightly as he returned her kiss with a passion he hadn't felt for anyone before.

Harry suddenly jumped back reaching for his wand in his back pocket as he heard the sound of several pops in the announcing the arrival of several people by apparition. He raised his wand wordlessly casting '_stupefy'_ at the new arrivals before noticing who they were, he found the moment the spell clear he was looking down the wands of several elite hit wizards bearing the symbol of the minister for magic's body guards.

Ginny gasped at the sight of her boyfriend being held at wand point before a melodious yet commanding female voice spoke up from behind her body guards 'Well hello Mr Potter, its nice to see you have been spending time with mad-eye he would be so impressed with stance constant vigilance,' she grinned stepping around her body guards so she could see a scared looking Ginny now sat on the edge of the bed and Harry Potter himself still being held at wand point by her security, smiling at the two she spoke to the leader of her guard 'Commander please take your men downstairs to make sure we are not interrupted by the Order member's on guard outside the house, do try not to draw attention to our presence I would prefer not to have to deal with Albus Dumbledore before I have to.'

Harry smiled at the minister for magic gesturing towards the only chair in the room, he offered his hand to her 'It's nice to see you again Minister, What can I do to help you?' he asked politely. Amelia looked up at Harry after taking her seat a little shocked by his formality 'It's Amelia please Mr Potter,' Harry smiled at her before responding 'Thank you Amelia, Please call me Harry,' turning around to indicate Ginny, he smiled at her before turning back to Amelia and finishing the introductions 'and this beautiful young lady is Ginny Weasley,' he finished slightly sneering the last name. He leaned towards Ginny and whispered in her ear 'You look really cute when you blush that colour Gin,' smirking as he watched her blush even more swatting him away.

Amelia smiled watching the couple, it was obvious that there was something more there wether they had admitted it yet or not. Harry looked over at her with a sheepish look before saying 'I'm sorry Amelia, please continue' Smiling a little Amelia opened the folder she had with her 'Well Mr Potter, while I was going through some of the paper work regarding you that Mr Fudge had sorted through then filed away in his office I discovered some interesting documents including your mother and fathers will, the only difference between the will that gave you the entire Potter fortune and lineage, is the addition about your guardianship, if you looked the page you will see a list of names in preference for who you were to go to in the event that neither of your parents survived.'

Harry looked down at the will until he reached the list of names of people who were supposed to look after him, listed down the page were a little of names with the preference beside them

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_If none of these people are available for whatever reason, Harry is to be made a ward of the Ministry before he is placed with either Albus Dumbledore, The Weasley Family or the Dursley Family_

_Signed: Lord James Potter, Heir to the Potter Family Line_

_Lady Lily Potter_

Harry blinked as he finished reading the bottom of his parents will before passing it over to Ginny to read. When she was finished reading she reached out and lightly squeezed his hand slipping her hand into his holding it tightly.

Amelia sighed seeing the looked on the young mans face as he read the forms, she herself was disgusted with the way he had been treated by everyone and was going to do everything in her power to make sure he could at least be happy and have some fun for the rest of his childhood 'Harry, I have something here for you to sign they were signed by your parents and left with there will, Harry they are Emancipation papers with both of your parents signatures on them. If you sign them you will be considered an adult and allowed to leave this place and live anywhere you like without anyone being able to control you.' Harry looked at her for a minute processing what she said before he replied 'Will anyone know I have signed them?' she nodded 'yes, they will disappear and reappear instantly in the Ministry the moment they are signed. When that happens the headmaster of the school you are attending will also be notified' smiling when she noticed where the young man was going with his question she continued 'I will leave them with you to sign at your leisure.' Harry smiled accepting the paperwork.

Harry looked back up at her and said 'Amelia, can you please tell me, has Sirius Black been declared innocent? And no longer a rogue?' Amelia nodded sadly 'Yes Harry, He has been declared completely innocent. On another note, Harry you need to go and see Gringotts as soon as possible and sort out all of the paperwork surrounding your in heritance.' Harry nodded at that a little confused but deciding he would talk to the Goblins about it when he went to Gringotts next.

Amelia stood slowly smiling at Harry and Ginny 'It was nice seeing you again Harry, and it was very nice meeting you Ginny. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you need my help for anything.' Both of them nodded and politely said goodbye before stepping aside for all the minister security who had just returned to the room several pops announced that all of them had finally left and they were alone again.

Laying back on his bed, pulling Ginny down beside him he grinned up at her running his hand tiredly through his hair before 'Gin, I need to tell you, we are leaving here tonight. Remus is taking us both away and into hiding…I don't know where we are going but he going to come tonight,' Ginny rolled onto her side to look into his eyes a little shocked by what he said 'What is wrong Gin?' she grinned at him 'No, nothing I was just wondering how Dumbledore will take our disappearance.' Harry smirked 'Badly I hope…We should get some sleep. I get the feeling its going to be a long night,' pausing for a minute he glanced around the small room 'I'll just conjure you another bed in here for now, is that ok?' Ginny propped herself up on one elbow looking down into his eyes before she said softly 'Would you mind if I stay here with you? I feel safe with you.' She finished looking down as she blushed bright. Harry smiled slipping his arms around her and pulling her back down beside him, kissing her lightly on the top of the head as she settled herself on his shoulder.

**Meanwhile…**

Severus Snape approached the throne of the Dark Lord, sinking down on to his knee's be bowed before him waiting to be acknowledged. Looking up at the Dark Lord out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that his master did not look well, his pale skin looked to be slowly decaying and rotting away making Snape wonder if his master had much longer left in the world.

Voldemort finally looked up and acknowledged the other man on his knee's before the dark throne 'Severus,' he hissed out menacingly 'you had best have good news for?' the other man looked back up at his master the fire lighting his face to reveal the gleeful look in his eyes as he spoke 'Indeed I do, My lord. The blood wards have collapsed. The Potter brat is vulnerable' Voldemort nodded at this 'Very well Severus, you have done well. Is he still being guarded by that tiresome order of Dumbledore's?' Snape smirked 'Yes my lord, tonight he is being guarded by the metamorph, Nymphadora Tonks.' … 'Very well Severus, gather Bella and Wormtail, we will destroy him tonight' Snape bowed again before rushing happily out of the throne room, he was finally going to have, his revenge on the Potter brat.

Snape knocked quietly on the door to Bella's chambers, then prudently taking a step back in case she decided to attack who ever was at the door, she hadn't been acting herself since that idiot husband of hers went missing last week. Smirking darkly as she opened the door Snape said 'Come Bella we have work to do..' before turning around and stalking down the darkened corridor his cloak billowing out behind him.


	5. Chapter 4 Pure Luck

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

AN: Sorry it took so long, please everyone RR. This is the first thing I've ever written so I would really appreciate everyone's opinion. (constructive criticism is good..)

If you do review, be patient I will reply. It just takes me a while because I have a pretty dreadful net connection.

Thanks. B.

Chapter 4 – Pure Luck 

A young man stood silently in the shadowed window of the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive, turning back from the window he stopped to look at the figure of the petite red head currently sleeping peacefully in his bed. The young man sat down lightly on the side of the bed leaning down and kissing her lightly on the forehead he whispered in her ear 'Gin, come on its time to get up, Remus will be here any minute' groaning she tried to pull the blanket up over her head muttering 'Sleep…go away' Harry reached over and gave her a light shake 'Come on, last warning time to get up' the young red head just groaned and drifted back off to sleep.

Harry sighed as he stood flicking his wand carelessly over his bed conjuring a bucket of water to fall over her.

Ginny jumped up out of bed screaming about being cold as Harry fell back on the floor laughing hysterically, Ginny snarled at him 'You think this is funny Potter?' raising an eye brow menacingly at him, Harry instantly sobered up and looked up at her sheepishly 'Sorry sweetie but you needed to get up,' slowly looking back down to the floor he started blushing as he saw how her wet blouse clung to all the curves of her body. Ginny grinned down at him before throwing herself in his arms and hugging him tightly smirking as she soaked him through as well. Harry just laughed at her antics and returned her hug. Ginny stood up quickly 'I'm going to have a quick shower before Remus arrives, is that ok Harry?' simply nodding Harry looked up towards her, quickly standing and showing her in to bathroom just down the hall before he returned to his room and pushed his door slightly closed.

Tonks looked up quickly from where she was standing guard as she heard the soft pop of someone apparating near her, she quickly glanced down at her watch noticing that it was only 9:45, she quickly pulled out her wand and moved slowly over to the person. Severus Snape looked slowly around the peaceful neighbourhood of Privet Drive before he called out quietly 'Nymphadora, I'm here to relieve you,' still looking around as he tried to spot the idiot of a girl when suddenly she appeared from underneath her invisibility cloak right in front of him, startled he jumped back raising his wand quickly and silently casting _'Stupefy' _hitting the pink haired woman directly in the chest.

Snape smirked to himself before he reached his left arm and pressed a finger against the dark mark on forearm signalling the dark lord all was ok, moments later another three pops announced the arrival of the dark lord Voldemort on the peaceful looking front lawn of number 4 Privet Drive. Voldemort stood silently looking over the home of his greatest enemy, his blood red eyes glinting in the light, walking straight to the front door hissing over his shoulder 'You three wait here,' as he waved his hand over the door know it silently opened allowing him entry into the house as the three death eaters turned and stood guard at the door.

Harry was sitting quietly on his bed, wondering how Ginny was going to take the information about Sirius, when he heard the sounds of footsteps down the hall he snuck over to the door still hearing the shower running he knew it couldn't have been Ginny. Silently opening his door he peaked out and saw something that made his blood run cold, there in the hallway of his Aunt and Uncle's house, supposedly the safest place in the world for him was Voldemort without hesitating he slipped his wand out and snuck up behind the bastard who had killed his parents easily avoiding the noisy floorboards he was barely a foot from the snake like creature when it opened the bathroom door a sudden scream ripping through the silent night as Ginny caught sight of the white skull like face of Lord Voldemort staring at her with his red glowing eyes flashing dangerously he hissed 'Where is Potter? Answer me now!' raising his wand slowly to point in her direction.

Harry spoke quietly from the shadows just behind the monster 'Why I'm right here Tom,' raising his wand quickly as the Voldemort turned to face him, Harry point his wand directly at the dark lords throat and roared _'Bombarda' _the blasting spell ripping straight into the dark lords throat, severing the his head from his shoulders in a burst of blood. He watched as the body of the most dangerous wizard in British history collapsed to the floor dead. Sinking to the floor slowly the body of his greatest enemy laid out before him he looked up slowly tears streaking down his cheeks as he looked up at Ginny 'It's over Gin,' he whispered quietly, she looked up at him finally coming out of her shock and running over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. Harry leaned his head into her shoulder and looked up slowly whispering 'I did Mum and Dad, I've avenged you' closing his eyes as he leaned into Ginny's shoulder holding her tightly.

Meanwhile down stairs Remus and Sirius had appeared on the front yard with two distinct pops, they looked around quickly noticing Tonks and the hooded and cloaked figures of three death eaters laying on the front door step. Remus ran quickly to the unconscious form of Tonks quickly checking for a pulse he yelled to Sirius 'She's fine, What about those three?' noticing that Sirius had moved up and was disarming and checking them over 'They seem to be alive…' he pulled the hood back on the shortest of the two and snarled quietly 'Moony me old friend, It's Peter. You take him, I'm going to go and check on Harry' without waiting for an answer he slammed into the door opening it and rushed up the stairs, seeing the light coming from the bath room he moved quickly down the hall and stopped shocked as he looked into the room first seeing Harry kneeling on the floor being hugged by Ginny only wearing a towel before looking further into the room and seeing the decapitated body of 'Oh my god…' he quickly run forward and grabbed Harry from behind saying 'Harry, are you ok?' Harry spun around feeling the hand pulling on him and flicked his wand up pausing for a moment as he recognised Sirius Black, his godfather.

Ginny screamed again for a second time that night as she looked up to see who had grabbed Harry to see the pale looking face of Sirius Black she stuttered out 'Padfoot? What? How?' looking wildly from Harry to Sirius 'what the hell is going on?' she asked noticing that Harry didn't seem very shocked to see Sirius. The older man finally spoke up 'Ginny, trust me. It's me, Come on, come with me and I'll explain everything,' reaching out his hand for her he helped her to her feet, reaching down and pulling Harry up to, the green eyed youth still staring down at the body of Voldemort. Sirius took Harry's shoulder and gave it a little shake to get his attention 'Harry I need you to send Hedwig to the minister, we need to get her and the Auror's here before Dumbledore and the order arrives.' Harry nodded 'Ok, I'll go and send the message now.' Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand giving it a gently squeeze before he finally took in her appearance and blushed the deepest red he ever had he quickly retreated down the hall to his room to send the message, as Sirius quickly transfigured Ginny's towel into a modest looking white dress before leading her down stairs to the living room to explain everything.

Harry sat down at his desk quickly grabbing a blank piece of parchment to pen his letter to the minister,

_Minister Bones,_

Deciding quickly that he probably shouldn't tell the minister about killing Voldemort in a letter he continued,

_I need your help minister, the death eaters have attacked, please bring the Aurors, all of them._

Harry Potter 

Rolling the parchment up, he reached out and carefully stroked Hedwig's wing, saying to her 'Hedwig I need you to take this to Amelia Bones at the minister, its an emergency' Hedwig hooted once quickly snatching the parchment and flying straight out the window before Harry headed back down stairs walking into the living room and taking a seat beside Ginny as she looked up and smiled slightly at him grabbing his hand and holding it tightly as Sirius continued 'There's something else you need to know Ginny, I fell in love almost 17 years ago with one of the Bones sisters, a beautiful fiery red headed witch, about three months before the Potters were killed at Godric's Hollow me and Elizabeth Bones had a young daughter together,' pausing Sirius took a deep breath before continuing 'a couple of weeks later the house we were hiding in was betrayed to Voldemort, or at least we thought it was and both of them were killed, I wasn't home at the time. I was away on a mission with James, when I got home Dumbledore told me the news.' Sirius sighed as he looked down tears slowly leaking out of his eyes as he continued 'I found out recently that my daughter wasn't killed, she was placed in hiding by Dumbledore,' he snarled out the name before looking up at the Ginny and Harry, Harry with his arm around Ginny's shoulders holding her shaking body tightly, Sirius finally finished 'Ginny, you are my daughter, every detail of your birth was changed, I've checked your blood and magic and everything. You was born on August the 1st 1980 at one minute past midnight.' Sirius didn't even have time to look up before Ginny's launched herself at him hugging him tightly as she cried her eyes.

Harry rose slowly from his chair, resting his hands gently on Ginny and his godfathers shoulders squeezing them lightly before heading out the front to Remus who was standing guard near the front door, Harry looked at his former teacher and smiled before saying 'Moony, Voldemort is dead. I killed him,' he finished watching the shocked look appear on the older mans face laughing quietly to himself as Remus slowly opened and closed his mouth like a gold fish upon hearing this news.

Moony didn't even get a chance to respond before dozens of pops echoed through the night announcing the arrival of dozens of wizards, both Harry and Remus raised there wands preparing to fight when the younger of the two noticed Amelia Bones leading what looked like every Auror the ministry had towards them.

Amelia walked quickly up towards Harry and the werewolf Remus Lupin, taking note of the death eaters lying on the ground near them before Harry spoke getting her attention 'Minister Bones, I would recommend you send the Aurors and attack any death eater stronghold you are aware of, I don't imagine they will remain unconscious forever.' He finished smiling innocently at the minister before she nodded turning around and relaying the orders to the Aurors ordering them to break off into teams and attack the homes of the Malfoy family and the Nott family which they had discovered were the location of every death eater in he-who-must-not-be-named's ranks. The last of the Aurors who remained moved quickly and secured the three death eaters laying beside Harry and Remus as the younger man spoke quietly again 'You may want to send some Aurors upstairs to the bathroom, Voldemort is up there' ignoring the shocked gasps as they heard his name before every Auror who remained rushed quickly through the front door heading upstairs.

Harry looked over at Amelia as she spoke to him 'Harry, what on earth happened here? Dumbledore told me this place was protected and the death eaters couldn't get here,' Harry snarled at this 'This place was never safe, Dumbledore placed me here so I would be grateful for the old bastard rescuing me every year. So I would become his weapon,' he spat the last word out venomously. Amelia nodded slowly having already seen the way Dumbledore liked manipulating things to get his own, just as she was about to speak up an Auror stumbled quickly out of the house his face lit by a huge smile as he said 'He's dead, he-who-must-not-be-named is dead!!' The minister for magic looked shocked at this before asking 'How?' the Auror quickly responded 'we only found evidence of one spell being used in there and it was a blasting charm' the leaned back against the side of the house 'his head was severed at the neck with a blasting charm' before Remus burst out laughing at Harry 'You killed the most evil wizard in history with a 4th year spell?' laughing even harder as Harry nodded a sheepish look on his face before he turned away.

Meanwhile on the other side of the front lawn, Nymphadora Tonks was slowly trying to sit up groggily when she suddenly remembered she had been stunned and reached up grabbing the pendant around her neck, sending a pulse of magic and a thought into it, summoning the Order Of The Phoenix before she sprung up to her feet looking around quickly noticing the minister for magic, Remus, Harry Potter and another Auror she recognised as Morgan before she walked quickly over to them to find out what was happening. Remus looked up noticing Tonks approaching tightening his hand on his wand in his pocket as he nodded politely to her 'Nymphadora, Have you summoned the Order yet?' he asked snarling out the word order, Tonks looked shocked at this and nodded wondering what was going on, Remus turned and nodded once to Harry, noticing his vibrant green eyes turn cold at the mention of the order he turned and walked inside to warn Sirius and Ginny before Remus turned back to Tonks and spoke quickly 'Tonks what would you do I told you Dumbledore has betrayed the light side? And that Harry has just killed Voldemort?' before the pink haired witch had a chance to respond Sirius stepped out of the front door his arms draped over the two teens shoulders, a wide grin on his face.

Tonks looked from one to the other before she finally stopped and looked at her cousin closely 'How? I saw you die…' Harry piped up at this point smirking 'That's exactly what I said' Sirius laughed at the two before saying 'Dumbledore tried to kill me, so I faked my death. The person you saw die in Deaths Chamber was actually that bitch Lestrange's,' he pointed down at the manacled figure of Bellatrix 'She killed her own husband,' Sirius stepped forward placing the two teens behind him he spoke firmly to Tonks 'Tonks, you have to choose before Dumbledore arrives with the Order, Who will you stand with? Your family or that old bastard?' Tonks stared blankly for a moment processing all she had learned before she responded without hesitation 'I stand with my family,' nodding firmly to Sirius she went to stand beside Remus slipping her arm through his she looked over at Harry and grinned turning her hair back to its natural long black making her look surprisingly like Sirius.

Harry slipped his arm around Ginny's waist holding her close as she he stepped up beside Sirius, leaning down and whispering in her ear 'Are you ok?' she nodded mutely snuggling into his side as he paused look down at her for a moment before he looked up at Amelia Bones who was standing in front of them with the rest of the Aurors who had returned unseen from dealing with the body of Voldemort she spoke quietly 'I don't think we have time now, but sometime in the next few days where all going to sit down so you can explain all this to me. For now you have the unconditional support of the ministry of magic and deepest and most heartfelt thanks for ridding the world of that evil monster. I received word a few minutes ago we were able to capture most of the death eaters as far as we can tell there is only about three missing,' Harry nodded 'Thank you Minister Bones.'

Moments later another series of pops rang out through the night as the Order finally arrived, Harry noticed Sirius reach up and slip his hood up concealing his face before the Order noticed he was there. Harry smirked and leaned over to Sirius whispering 'It took the old bastard long enough,' Sirius snorted back a laugh as Dumbledore walked up to the group flanked on both sides by annoyed looking Weasleys and Hermione, Dumbledore nodded politely before turning back to Harry wondering who the hooded figure was beside him, his aura seemed familiar 'Harry my boy, Are you ok, what's happened here? You know your not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts,' before Harry had a chance to respond the minister stepped forward getting the headmasters attention 'Mr Potter is permitted to do magic outside thank you very much,' she finished primly before Harry continued in a quiet yet firm voice 'Headmaster Dumbledore, can you please tell me why you have never been able to defeat Voldemort? You are after all the self proclaimed most powerful wizard of the age,' he finished condescendingly. All of the Weasleys except the twins who looked quite amused looked absolutely scandalized that anybody would speak to the headmaster in such a way.

Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light looked over at Harry his eyes sparkling as he replied 'Come now Harry, Voldemort is a very powerful dark wizard, I don't use dark magic so it makes it much harder to kill him,' Harry smirked causing the headmaster to raise a brow before he opened his mouth and replied 'Do do tell me Dumbledore, How I managed to kill "He-who-is-now-without-his-head" using a simple 4th year spell?' Harry finished the others beside him laughing at the shocked look on the headmaster and the Orders faces at this information, before Ron stepped forward and growled out 'Stop lying Potter, you don't have the power to beat he-who-must-not-be-named your just an attention seeking little brat,' Harry a brow at this before Ginny stepped forward and snapped menacingly 'Shut up Ronald you pathetic fool,' Molly Weasley stepped forward at this and yelled at Ginny 'How dare you talk to your brother that way,' she screeched as Ginny stepped up to her looking into her eyes and sneered 'Never speak to me again you evil bitch,' slapping Molly hard across the cheek before stepping back to Harry's side. Dumbledore started to get worried at this point wondering just how much Ginny actually knew about his plan before Ron roared at Ginny 'How dare you hit your mother! Your no better than him you little tart!' he finished his face slowly turning purple with anger towards Harry Potter, the boy who lived, it was all his fault all this was happening.

Ginny laughed quietly 'My Mother? My mother is DEAD thanks to that old bastard,' pointing over to Dumbledore, Dumbledore hissed in a breath upon hearing this before Ginny continued her rant 'I am Ginevra Elizabeth Black, Daughter of Sirius Black and Elizabeth Bones,' she finished proudly looking defiantly at her former families shocked faces before the headmaster stepped forward and coldly asked 'And how did you find out this information Miss Black?' Ginny smirked at him 'From my father of course.' Harry having had enough of them all stepped forward and spoke coldly to Dumbledore and his group 'I request that you leave here immediately, you are no longer welcome here. Me and Ginny shall be returning to school on September the 1st until that time I want nothing to do with any of you,' the headmaster smiled kindly at Harry before responding 'I'm afraid that isn't possible Mr Potter, seeing as I'm your magical guardian I require you to remain with your relatives for the rest of the holidays,' Harry glanced over at the minister before asking 'Is that correct Minister Bones?' Amelia nodded gravely 'Yes Mr Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore was appointed your magical guardian the day after Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban as he was no long able to complete his duties as guardian.' Harry nodded quickly masking his face into a disappointed and quite upset expression as he turned around and whispered quietly enough for only Sirius, Remus and Ginny to hear 'Don't do anything, I have an idea…' before he continued loudly again 'I'm sorry guys it looks like I am going to have to spend the holidays here,' the headmaster smiled gleeful at this, glad that the boy would be out of the way for the rest of the holidays, it would give him time to prepare a way to get him back under his control…somehow.

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry 'I'm glad we agree Harry,' Harry turned back around looking down at his own feet as he nodded slowly. Dumbledore looked back over the group before pausing on the man with the hood pulled down over his face before asking 'Harry, Who is your friend here?' Remus quickly responded 'He's a friend of mine headmaster,' sneering the last word out coldly.

The headmaster nodded 'Very well then, We must be going. Goodnight all, I look forward to seeing you on the 1st Harry and Ginevra,' finishing as he turned quickly to go not even waiting for answer when the minister's voice snapped out harshly 'Hold it right there Dumbledore, we need to discuss the treatment of this young girl,' indicating Ginny as she continued 'We need to discuss what you and the Weasleys have done to this girl!' Dumbledore looked up quickly a little shocked before Ginny stepped forward and spoke in a quiet yet firm voice 'It's ok Minister, I don't want anything done about it. Everything is as it should be now, so long as they leave me alone I won't do anything,' Amelia nodded 'Very well then, I'll respect you wishes,' before turning to the headmaster and the assorted Weasleys before speaking coldly to them 'Be warned, we will be watching you.'

The Order turned on there heels and all placed a hand on the rope portkey Moody had produced, taking out his wand Moody gave the rope three firms taps before quickly removing his hand as the portkey whisked everyone away leaving the front lawn decidedly less crowded except for the still figure of the ex-auror who was standing stock still watching the group. Harry quickly raised his wand pointing it directly at Moody's chest waiting to see what he was going to do. Moments later Moody let out a short laugh before saying 'It's good to see the rumours of your demise are greatly exaggerated Mr Black. It would seem you have quite a knack for escape. No wonder you made such a good Auror,' Moody finished still chuckling quietly at the shocked looks on every ones faces. Sirius smirked as he flipped his hood back and nodded to his old friend.

Amelia Bones, looking slowly around the group, still trying to reconcile her thoughts on everything that had happened so far tonight, she shook her head slowly before speaking slowly to the group 'I'm going to be leaving now people, Thank you again Harry, I don't know how we can ever repay you,' the Minister nodded to everyone before bidding them all a goodnight as her and the rest of the Order contingent disappeared with a loud crack. Sirius opened the front door of the house before gesturing everyone inside 'Come on Mad-Eye, Do I have a story to tell you,' grinning as everyone laughed quietly.

AN: Don't shoot me…He had to die sooner or later…I just prefer sooner. I'll make up for it though… 


	6. Chapter 5  New Beginnings

**Disclaimer – I don't own it….etc etc etc.**

**AN: Please read and review, I'd really like to know what everyone thinks. UPDATEDto fix some mistakes and a VERY small amount of the grammar problems. I'll fix the rest when I have some more time.**

**Chapter 5 – New Beginnings **

Sirius strode confidently up the sidewalk of Privet drive, his face no longer shrouded and hidden he smiled brightly walking straight up to the front lawn of number 4, laughing quietly to himself he imagined the neighbours response if they actually new everything that had gone on in this quiet and unremarkably normal neighbourhood.

Quietly opening the front door he was just closing the door when he heard someone from the dining room roar loudly "Boy, get your worthless self down here this instant."

Sirius snarled as he slammed through the door, the rather large figure of Vernon Dursley sputtering and turning purple at the sight of him just before Sirius reached him and snapped his hand out grabbing Mr Dursley around the throat and digging his fingers in 'You had better not be talking to Harry like!' he yelled into the face of the now rather terrified man.

Harry walked into the room a moment later flanked on either side by Ginny and Remus who both had the wands out and pointed directly at the Dursleys. Harry deciding to have some fun with his relatives stepped forward and spoke quietly to Sirius 'Padfoot, you don't want to kill him. You don't want to give them a reason to put you back in Azkaban' winking discreetly as he caught his godfathers eye 'At least let me do it, I'm a hero they wouldn't put me in prison no matter what I done' smirking he raised his wand to point it straight at his Uncles eye before continuing 'I want to thank you people for having me live here, I was going to thank you for taking care of me, but you haven't…not really. Well anyway, Good riddance' he finished watching Sirius let go and step back with a grin still standing close enough to help Harry if he needed it. Mr Dursley finally got his wits about him and this point and started to turn purple in anger before he started yelling 'HOW DARE YOU BOY? We have taken care of you, raised you, fed you, clothed you and this is how you repay us? Bringing criminals and freaks into my home? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW YOU LITTLE FREAK!' Vernon finished panting hard as he tried to draw a breath. Petunia standing stock still watching this had nearly fainted and was only just holding herself up with Dudley cowering behind his mother, the bulk of him still quite visible. Harry snarled as he spoke quietly 'You have only mistreated me and starved me my entire life,' Harry paused twirling his wand slowly he trained it back on his Uncles forehead and yelled _'Stupefy'_ loudly the spell knocking the man all the way across the room and slamming him into the wall.

The four looked around surveying the Dursleys cowering in the corner around an unconscious Vernon Dursley before Harry shrugged and said 'Goodbye Aunt Petunia, It really wasn't a pleasure knowing you,' turning back to his friends he continued as if nothing had happened 'Where all packed Sirius, lets get out of here.' The two older men looked at each other and nodded before Remus spoke quietly to Harry 'Ok, Harry. Can you please go out side and wait for us? We'll join you in a moment.' Raising a brow Harry looked between the two knowing there blank faces meant trouble he was about to disagree when Ginny slipped her hand into his and gently pulled him towards the door 'Please Harry,' he nodded not saying a word and followed Ginny outside to stand near the front door step.

A moment later Remus walked outside magically supporting a now conscious and livid Vernon Dursley with his wand, Dumping him on the front lawn facing the house as Sirius physically dragged Petunia and Dudley from the house sitting them beside Vernon. Standing in front of them the two older wizards look quite menacing as Sirius spoke 'You people have taken a childhood and safe life from Harry, mistreating and hurting him the entire time you were supposed to be caring for him, so now where going to exact a price for your mistreatment,' turning as one both Sirius and Remus raised there wands pointing them at the house before Remus started muttering quietly and a light blue shield appeared over the house as Sirius rested his wand tip against the shield and muttered _'Enfer Enorme' _standing back as the entire shield filled with blazing white flames, Harry looked on with shock as they did this, surprised that anyone would care about him enough to get revenge for him, Ginny sensing this slipped an arm around his waist leaning her head lightly on his shoulder.

A minute later when the fire finally died down and disappeared leaving only a pile of ash where number 4 Privet drive used to be Remus and Sirius quickly turned on the Dursleys and smiled at the look on there faces before casting secrecy spells so they couldn't reveal how this happened or the existence of magic in spite. They walked over to Harry and Ginny holding out a piece of rope 'Come on guys, time to go,' stated Sirius looking closely at Harry and then Ginny smiling 'Thank you guys…but you didn't need to do that, I don't want you to get in trouble,' replied Harry, just laughing Sirius said 'It's alright, we won't get in trouble for this Harry. I went and explained everything to the minister this morning, where free for the summer so where going to Gringotts now to sort out some stuff then where going to have some fun. Although, Ginny is going to have some work to do…Especially if she wants to take her OWL's at the end of summer and join you in 6th year when you both go back to Hogwarts in September,' Ginny quickly replied 'I'm going to be in 6th year?' pausing for a moment before a huge grin broke out over her face saying 'I'm going to be in 6th year with Harry,' jumping on Sirius and hugging him tight she pulled back looking at him before whispering 'Thank you dad,' Sirius's eyes started to fill up at her calling him that, he had been wondering if he would ever hear anyone call him that before he finally found her, snatching her into a tight hug 'Ok, come on time to go everyone. Lots to do, Here put these cloaks on we don't really want to be noticed by every person who we see,' quickly handing out long black hooded leather cloaks for each of them to wear. Once they were all ready the four heroes of the wizarding world disappeared without so much as a sound as there portkey whisked them away.

At the same time an old man sat quietly at his desk pondering everything that had gone on, speaking quietly to himself 'Where did I go wrong, it was the perfect plan, Well at the very least Potter doesn't know everything. All I need to do is get through the next 2 years peacefully and then he will be on his way with out ever having to know,' nodding slowly he leant back and closed his eyes, it would all be ok.

Ron and Hermione meanwhile were sat in the kitchen arguing over the article on the front page of the prophet.

_WIZARDING WORLD SAVED – BOY WHO LIVED TRIUMPHS OVER HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED._

_By Arnut Arkara – Special reporter for the Daily Prophet_

_Last night the "Boy Who Lived" famed survivor of you know who was attacked by and subsequently killed the wizard styling himself as Lord Voldemort, no details are currently known about the final battle however this reporter has it on first hand account that Mr Potter was heard to be calling "He Who Must Not Be Named" now "He Who Is Now With Out His Head". Leading us to believe that Lord Voldemort was decapitated._

_It would appear that last night any person who was marked with the dark mark actually fell unconscious upon there masters death leading the Ministry of Magic to make massive arrests attacking all know death eater strongholds and capturing all known marked death eaters._

_For Information:_

_Harry Potter – The Legend of The Boy Who Lives – Page 2_

_He Who Must Not Be Named – Page 3_

_The First and Second War – Pages 4-6_

'Hermione I don't care if he is a hero now, He'll come crawling back to us,' Ron finished grinning thinking to himself "best friend to the hero of the wizarding world, he'd make me famous too" Hermione smiled back before rising and embracing her boyfriend, it would all be ok, Harry wouldn't desert them…they were his only friends after all.

Gringotts – London Branch

The four figures appeared in a small alley way just beside the main entrance to Gringotts in Diagon Alley the two teens landing flat on there back. Sirius looked at Remus smirking before leaning down to help the two to there feet 'You are as bad as your dad was Harry, he couldn't manage to stay on his feet either,' he finished with a wink at Remus the two of them burst out laughing again. 'Oh very funny guys, lets go,' he muttered as he walked off towards the entrance to the bank his hand entwined with Ginny's they walked slowly through the crowd, pleased at not being noticed by anyone especially after this mornings article in the Prophet.

Harry looked around slowly as they entered the bank noticing that the walls were lined every few metres by armed security Goblins holding very long spears and quite menacing looks on there faces, looking back at Sirius and Remus watching the older two studying the extra security before Remus spoke up 'I think they may be expecting trouble with the death of Voldemort,' shrugging slightly as he finished. Harry just muttered 'Weird,' causing Ginny to smile at him from under her hood and lean into him a little when Sirius stepped forward and said 'Come on Harry, Remus will stay with Ginny while we go and sort all this stuff out for you. The goblins will only let you and your guardian in for security reasons,' Harry nodded squeezing Ginny's hand slightly he leant forward and whispered in her ear 'I'll see ya soon Gin,' Ginny kisses him lightly on the cheek before stepping back to stand next to Remus smiling.

Harry and Sirius approached one of the tellers in the bank, a short goblin wearing glasses and a rather large knife strapped to his arm, stepping up to the counter Sirius muttered to Harry 'Take your hood off,' before slipping his own back and speaking in a commanding voice to the goblin 'I wish to speak with your Manager, I have business of the utmost importance with him now,' The goblin looked him up and down with a sneer 'And what might that be?' Sirius smirked 'That would be private, fetch him now,' the goblin snarled at this 'I am Telrok of the Goblin Nation, I do not take orders from you wizard, Now state your business!' Sirius nodded stiffly raising his right hand, lowering the concealing spell on a ring on his index finger, smirking at the startled look on the goblins face 'Telrok I will only tell you this once, I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the House of Black and Second Chair on the Council of Magic,' he finished watching as the goblins face quickly went from startled to terrified and he ran from the room without another word.

Sirius looked over at Harry 'you ok Prongslet? You should really close that before you catch some flies,' laughing as Harry finally found his voice again and asked 'What is the Council of Magic, I have never heard of it before,' Sirius seemed to be thinking about this for a moment before he replied 'Err…You'll find out soon enough,' finished just as another goblin approached them 'Good morning Lord Black, How does this day find you? I am Ragnok, Manage of the London branch of Gringotts,' Sirius inclined his head respectfully to Ragnok, noting that Harry did the same he thought to himself that this would make things easier he followed Ragnok down a small corridor and into his office, taking a seat in front of the desk.

Ragnok watched the two wizards take seats in front of his desk he snapped his fingers sharply and another goblin appeared with a tray of tea and biscuits 'Please, Help your selves gentlemen. What can I do for you today?' Sirius helping himself and Harry to the tea turned back to Ragnok 'I would like to sort out Harry Potters emancipation, inheritance and Ascension to the Council,' Ragnok nodded at this reaching down and tapping on the draw of his desk muttering to it, he opened it and pulled out a large red folder laying it down in front of him and quickly pulling some paperwork out 'I see Mr Potter, your parents already had emancipation forms signed and placed with there will. Would you like me to read there will for you or just give you the details?' Harry spoke up firmly 'No please, just the details. I've already quickly read through most of it,' Ragnok nodded 'Ok then Mr Potter, your parents left you there entire fortune which was quite considerable, the Potter Family fortune, The Evans Family Fortune,' he paused there looking at Harry's shocked face 'What is it Mr Potter?' Harry sat there for a moment thinking why would the Evans have a family fortune when they were muggles before he voiced that concern Ragnok 'Ragnok, the Evans were muggles, my mum was muggleborn, how did they end up with a wizarding fortune?' Ragnok raised a brow at this but before he could respond Sirius nearly shouted 'what the hell do you mean Harry? The Evans were one of the ten strongest pureblood families,' Harry sputtered 'How is that possible? Everyone told me my mum was a muggleborn, What about Aunt Petunia?' Sirius looked completely shocked, he thought someone would have told Harry 'Harry I guess I should start at the beginning, The Evans family were in hiding since the war with Grindelwald, Lily was the first Evans to ever attend Hogwarts so everyone believed she was muggleborn which made it easier for her to hide. I didn't even find out until the end of our seventh year when James and Lily got engaged. You should have been told about your blood status when you turned eleven, I don't know why you weren't. I guess it has something to do with Dumbledore,' he finished watching Harry slowly take it all in.

Why hadn't anyone ever told me this, Harry thought it was Dumbledore…it had to be. Harry decided then and there that he wasn't going to let any body run his life anymore, he wanted to know everything and he wanted to know now, nodding slowly he said 'Ok then, Please continue Ragnok,' the goblin nodded pleased with the boys strength 'Very well, You also on your 17th birthday stand to inherit the House of Avalon's Lordship and protectorship as has been passed down the Evans line for the last 800 years, Avalon has been without a protector for the last 200 years as the ministry blocked it, however your parents decreed it to you, allowing you to take control of it when you came of age and restore it to its former glory,' Harry raised a brow 'Where is Avalon? I thought it was a muggle legend?' Ragnok gave what could be considered a feral goblin version of a grin 'It is a muggle legend, It just happens to be real. All the information in the wizarding world was hidden away by the then current minister for magic Wilfric Dumbledore, There is some books in your vault that explain everything to you,' he finished returning back to reading the papers before him.

Sirius leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ear 'You ok? This is a lot to take in, I didn't even know half of it,' Harry shook his head 'No I'm ok,' looking back up at Ragnok he said 'Please tell me the everything else,' nodding slowly Ragnok continued 'Very well Mr Potter, I'm quite impressed by you. Please sign this top form and the second one is a statement of the amount of assets now in your possession, including your school vault which has been added back into the Potter Family vault,' he finished passing the paperwork over to Harry.

Harry nodded in thanks, he quickly signed his name on the emancipation form and felt a flash of magic shoot through him, he looked up at Sirius with an eyebrow raised 'What the hell was that?' Sirius looked shocked 'I would say you had some blocks or such on you, they were removed when the emancipation magic came into effect, we'll have to do some research this afternoon,' Harry nodded turning to the second piece of parchment and reading through it quickly his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

_Statement Of Assets for Lord Harry James Potter,_

_Titles:_

_Lord Of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Potter_

_Lord Of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Evans_

_Lord Guardian Of The Ancient And Most Powerful Realm Of Avalon_

_Galleons:_

_Potter Vault: In excess of 8.9Billion Galleons_

_Evans Vault: Approximately 2.2 Billion Galleons_

_Vault Of James and Lily Potter: 75 Million Galleons_

_Real Estate:_

_Potter Manor, Godrics Hollow_

_Potter Family Home, Godrics Hollow_

_Marauders Den Penthouse, London_

_The Retreat (Horse Ranch), Wyoming, America_

_Multiple Houses world wide, Please consult real estate folder within Potter family vault as there is several homes in each country around the world. The homes listed and simply the most recently used._

_Business information is currently kept in the same folder within the Potter family vault._

_Yearly Income for all vaults and investments: 550 million galleons_

Harry blinked as he finished reading, looking back and forth between Ragnok and Sirius who was openly smirking at him 'I take it you didn't know how rich you was Prongslet?' Harry growled 'we really need to come up with a new name for me, I've been thinking. The Marauders should return to Hogwarts this year,' grinning evilly Sirius replied 'oh I like your thinking, The old bastard would hate that…the perfect revenge, however we need to finish up with Ragnok I'm sure he has things to do,' Ragnok nodded a little and continued 'the last thing we need to sort out for you before you can go and view your vaults is an account manager,' Harry thought about this for a moment, realising there was only really one goblin he had ever dealt with 'is Griphook an account manager?' Ragnok nodded 'Yes Mr Potter, this might interest you, he is currently the account manager for another pureblood family…however…he is not making any gold from this arrangement as they are quite poor so he is most displeased, I don't know if you know or not but the richer the family a goblin works for the richer the goblin and his own family become…I believe Griphook would be a most noble choice for your account manager, should I summon him now?' Harry nodded 'Yes please, is the family he is working for by any chance the Weasleys?' Ragnok smirked 'Yes sir, we know of there betrayal,' Ragnok snapped his fingers and another goblin hurried into the room 'Hello Mr Potter, It's an honour to see you again,' stated Griphook as he come to stand before the young man 'Good morning Griphook, I was just discussing my accounts Ragnok and I would like you to leave your current account and become my permanent account manager,' Griphook bowed respectfully to the shock of Ragnok who looked shocked at the other goblin who had never once shown the tiniest hint of respect to a wizard 'I would be most honoured Mr Potter, as the first act as your account manager it is with much disgust I bring to your attention the theft of a large sum of galleons from your trust vault…The Weasley family over the last 5 years has taken a total of 12500 galleons from your trust account, I'm sorry Mr Potter I knew about the theft but seen as I was there account manager I couldn't bring it to anyone's attention,' Griphook finished.

Harry looked at the goblin who flinched at the furious expression on the young mans face 'that damn form I trusted Mrs Weasley with to get my school stuff,' he snarled more to himself than anyone else 'Sirius, where going to visit the Weasleys once where finished here,' Sirius nodded slightly a cold look on his face 'Yes, I agree. Ragnok is there anything else we need to sort out before we go and view the vaults?' Ragnok shook his head 'No Lord Black,' be bowed respectfully. Griphook bowed slightly to Harry 'I'm sorry Mr Potter, I wish there had of been a way of stopping them,' Harry shook his head and smiled at the goblin 'It's ok Griphook, there was nothing you could have done, Is there anyway to retrieve the stolen gold?' Griphook snarled a little 'I believe it is kept in a vault in there home, as it was never placed in there family vault,' nodding slowly Harry replied 'I'll deal with it then, Can we please go and visit the Potter family vault now? I'll visit the others at a later time,' Harry finished rising from his chair. Sirius rose to join Harry.

The ride down through the bowels of Gringotts was more exciting than usual for Harry as they were going much deeper than he had been before, the cart stopped abruptly in front of a large white marble door with a family crest engraved on it, Harry examined the family crest which consisted of a Gryphon and a Centaur standing on either side of a man whose hands were resting on the hilt of sword that was pointing down.

Griphook stepped forward next to Harry "Mr Potter you must place your hand on the chest of the wizard and it will test you link to the Potter line"

Harry nodded placing his left hand on the chest of the carved wizard and instantly the doors cracked open down the middle and swung inwards, the light slowly stretching back into the cavern behind the doors.

Harry stepped into the vault and nearly fell over, along one entire wall was row after row of gold galleons piled as high as the roof, along the other side of the room was piled clothing, furniture and a massive wall length bookcase. Harry stepped up to a raised platform in the middle of the room and stopped looking down at the pedestal in the centre he noticed a large yellow envelope there with his name on it, picking it up and opening it he noticed it was a letter from his parents.

Dear Harry 

_I'm sorry if where not here with you on this day, however we wrote this letter just before we went into hiding, I'm sorry if we died and have not been there with you…Just know that me and your mother love you very much._

_Son, on the pedestal before you there should now be two family rings, there both yours. One is for the Potter Family and the other is for the Evans Family._

_When you was born me and your mother had to cast several blocks on you to suppress your magic as you are an incredibly strong wizard Harry, when you place the two rings on your fingers, two things will happen;_

_You will have access to the family knowledge and secrets_

_The blocks we placed on your magic will be removed_

_Your power level won't change, as it is already high as our test showed us you will however get a massive boost in your in your magical reserves._

_Once you have done this, tap your wand on the top of the pedestal and a small potion will appear, it has been preserved and will still work perfectly…it is my present to you, The Animagus Revealer potion…it will allow you to find your animagus form. Hopefully you will have as much fun as we did at school with it. Please give Padfoot and Moony our love and remember we love you very much Harry._

_Goodbye Son._

_Mum and Dad._

Sirius smiled at Harry after finished reading the letter of his shoulder "Come on Harry, Time to put your family rings on…I know you must be in a hurry to get back to that pretty little red head of yours," he said, laughing at the how Harry blushed.

Harry picked the family rings up from the pedestal and slipped both rings on to his left index and forefinger watching them quickly disappear behind a natural glamour, closing his eyes he felt the information slowly fill his mind, he grinned to himself when suddenly understood occlumency completely and felt impenetrable barriers appear with in his mind.

Sirius smiled at the grin on his godsons face before his face fell slightly wishing that James could have been here to do this with his son, stepping forward Sirius rested his hands on his godsons shoulders and squeezed them a little.

"Are you ok Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm great Padfoot," he said smirking.

Sirius stepped forward "Come on Harry, we don't have much time left. Ginny is currently doing the same thing with her godfather they should be finished shortly."

Harry looked shocked "who is Gin's godfather?"

Grinning Sirius replied 'Moony of course, come on how about we get you some new threads, I know your Dad had a really nice leather cloak here somewhere,' walking up to the rack of various cloaks and pulling out a black leather cloak handing it to Harry.

"Wow this looks heaps nice Padfoot," Harry replied

Slipping the cloak over his shoulder, slipping his wand into the sleeve wand holder, he flicked his wrist instinctively testing it as his wand shot out into his hand without any effort Harry smirked and turned to a grinning Sirius.

"One last thing left to do Harry," Sirius said reaching out and picking up the purple looking potion from the pedestal "This is the animagus potion me, your dad and Moony made when we were at school, It took us three years to make…but it will make you an animagus in ten minutes, Ginny is currently taking the dose that was left in my vault for her" he finished handing Harry the vile.

Taking the vile from Sirius he looked at it sceptically before he asked 'this is going to hurt isn't it?' Sirius thought for a moment before replying 'Yeah it will a little, but nothing like the cruciatus curse, It will force your body to adapt your animal form and then change your back allowing your mind to understand the change so it can do it without the potion,' Harry nodded quickly downing the potion and nearly screamed when it hit his stomach he collapsed to the floor shaking as it felt like his bones were breaking and reforming when suddenly he was stand on four legs on the floor looking up at Sirius who was standing there with a big grin on his face 'Harry you looked amazing, you're a Wolf…Look,' he finished flicking his wand in front of Harry and conjuring a giant mirror, Harry tried to walk up to the mirror falling a few times until he got used to walking with four legs instead of two. Looking into the mirror Harry was shocked to see himself staring back as a large black wolf slightly bigger than Sirius's grim and with bright emerald eyes. 'Ok Harry now I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on being human again, just imagine yourself turning back into a human,' Harry closed his eyes concentrating with all his strength on turning back into a human when suddenly he was kneeling before Sirius back in his human form 'Wow, Padfoot that was excellent, I'll be able to come out with you and Remus of a full moon now,' Sirius grinned the lines on his face left over from Azkaban disappearing in his excitement 'Ok, now we need a name for you…How does Bolt sound? Seen you still have your scar in animagus form,' Harry nodded 'Ok, Do you think Ginny could do this too?' Sirius smirked 'She already is, she should be done by now…Come on Bolt old pal grab some galleons and lets go find our favourite woman,' Harry laughed 'Yeah ok then,' quickly filling his money bag with about 10 thousand galleons thankful for the feather light charm on the bag he headed for the door and Griphook who was waiting by the cart 'Are you all finished Lord Potter?' Harry raised a brow 'Please call me Harry, Griphook how are you paid?' Griphook raised a brow 'I receive 1 of your yearly income,' Harry nodded thoughtfully 'Very well, I want you to take 100 million galleons from my accounts to invest, If you can get my yearly income up to 5 million galleons per year you can raise your income to 5,' Griphook looked at Harry shocked 'My Lord, that is a rather large amount of money,' Harry nodded thoughtfully 'I understand that, however I have faith in you Griphook. How long do you think it would take to raise my income that much?' tapping his finger on his lip thoughtfully 'I believe maybe two months, there is some old investments that have opened up with the removal of some of the pureblood families,' Harry simply nodded and stepped into the cart, followed quickly by Sirius who was looking very impressed with him and Griphook who still looked completely shocked as they started the Journey back to the surface.

Ginny sat quietly beside Remus waiting for Harry and Sirius to come back, she looked down at where the invisible Black family ring was on her left index finger still shocked at the amount of information she received from it, shifting a little self consciously she readjusted the tight fitting leather cloak Remus had insisted looked excellent on her before she looked up glancing around the atrium spotting a tall redheaded figure heading towards her. Rising slowly from her seat Ginny nodded to Remus who quickly stood beside her.

Bill Weasley walked up to the two, he nodded politely to Remus before turning to Ginny 'Hello Ginevra, how are you today?' Ginny raised a brow before responding coldly 'Good thank you Mr Weasley,' Bill smiled before replying 'It was nice talking to you Miss Black, We'll be seeing you soon,' nodding once more to Remus before he walked away. Ginny turned back to Remus raising a brow 'That was a little weird Moony,' nodding Remus replied 'Yeah I know, we'll tell Harry and Sirius about it when they come back, Come on Kitten,' Remus said as he spotted the other two heading towards them, Harry grinned as he spotted the two, his jaw dropping to the floor as he spotted Ginny's new outfit he slipped his arms around her waist 'You look good Gin,' he said kissing her lightly on the cheek. 'Gin, I don't think your going to be happy about this but where going to visit the Weasleys now,' Remus looked over at Sirius who nodded grimly before Harry continued 'They have been steeling money from me for the last few years, the goblins think they have it hidden at the Burrow…I'm going to get it back, its up to you if you don't want to come with us,' Harry finished stepping back so he could look her in the eyes 'I'm with you Harry, lets go.'

AN: I know the grammar still needs LOTS of work…however I'm working on it. 


	7. Chapter 6 Return To The Burrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing… 

**Chapter 6 – The Return To The Burrow**

The four figures appeared at front gate to burrow when Harry turned to Ginny 'are you sure you want to do this Gin? It could get ugly?' nodding she replied 'I love you Harry, I'm with you to the end…they deserve it anyway. What did you think of Fred and George?' Harry shrugged 'I'm not sure Gin, we'll have a chat to them see what they think of everything,' he turned suddenly at the sound of gravel crunching behind them, Harry flicked his wrist producing his wand 'talking about us Harry?' one of the twins spoke up 'You know Fred I think he was,' the other one added smirking 'Oh and look he has little Gin Gin with him,' he said grinning at Ginny 'just so you know, where with you to,' 'don't take it personal Harry-kins but we don't love you,' 'but we are with you,' 'we done a little digging last night and found out about the stolen money and left,' 'I'm sorry Harry we never knew,' 'You've done nothing but good for us and we won't betray that,' they both finished together nodding to Harry.

Harry grinned he was glad the twins were on his side and still his friends 'thanks guys, it's good to know your both still with me…where going to retrieve the money now,' one of the twins nodded 'It's in the family safe, we tried to take it but couldn't get to it,' 'so let's go already, oh by the way…Hello Remus and Sirius,' the twin finished smirking at the two cloaked figures standing behind Harry and Ginny, Sirius spoke up from under his hood 'How on earth did you know it was us? Especially when I'm supposed to be very dead at the moment?' both of the twins grinned evilly at this 'we knew back at Privet drive, good work with the fire this morning too,' 'Come on Sirius, you and Remus are two people Harry trusts above all others…Of course it was you,' 'yeah now come on, we have things to do, I think a change of clothes is a good idea Fred,' 'I agree George, we shouldn't look different after all,' they finished both flicking there wands and transfiguring there clothes into cloaks like Sirius and Remus hiding there faces.

The six of them turned back towards the Burrow and were about to start walking up the drive when they heard a soft pop behind them, they all turned to find a detachment of goblin warriors appear behind them lead by Griphook who inclined his head to Harry 'Lord Potter, we come to serve the Weasley family with the information regarding there account, we thought it would be beneficial to conduct our business just before you do yours in case there are…complications,' Harry nodded in thanks allowing the goblins to move ahead and lead them to the front door, Harry and Ginny stepped up to the door standing to either side of Griphook with the goblin warriors and the other four humans stood slightly off to the side out of sight of anyone opening the door.

Harry and Ginny stood quietly while Griphook rapped smartly on the door, with in moments Mr Weasley opened the door with his family stood just behind him, he looked shocked to see Harry and Ginny before he looked down and noticed the goblin stood between the two of them 'What is this about? What are you doing here?' the older man asked before Griphook let out a snort and spoke firmly 'Mr Weasley I am here as a curtesy from Gringotts International Wizarding Bank, Your account with our bank have been terminated,' he dropped a heavy sack that sounded like gold before the man before continuing 'Here is the contents of your family vault, minus a 20 termination fee,' he finished before nodding politely to Harry and Ginny and stepping back from the gaping Mr Weasley and his outraged looking family when Ron stepped forward and spoke to Harry 'Why are you here with the goblins Harry, Have you come to help us?' Sirius, Remus and the twins looked at each other laughing quietly before Harry burst out laughing and said 'you have got to be kidding? What in merlins name would make me help you people?' he finished raising a brow at them.

Harry looked over the Weasleys who were all staring at him with there mouths gaping 'you hurt my family, you hurt my girlfriend, you used and betrayed me…Why the HELL would I help you?' Ginny stepped to his side taking his hand gently in hers and squeezing it a softly she whispered 'this is getting us nowhere love, there idiots…they don't get it,' Harry smirked 'They will in a minute,' before turning back to Mr Weasley and stating firmly 'Mr Weasley, I Lord Potter demand you return the money stolen from my family,' Mr Weasley sputtered before his wife stepped forward 'that money was payment for us having to look after you, you little brat!' Harry smirked at the woman 'Mrs Weasley you had no right to take that money without my permission if you didn't want me here you should have said so instead of lying to me,' Mrs Weasley swung her hand back intending to slap Harry when she found a wand jammed firmly into her throat she looked over at Ginny 'how dare you attack me Ginevra,' Ron and Ginny who had been watching this stepped forward quickly and both yelled _'Expelliarmus' _hitting both Ginny and Harry sending them flying back from the door.

Harry and Ginny managed to just land upright 5 metres from where they were standing, Ginny held out her hand that had her family ring on it and muttered 'Wand,' watching as her wand shot into her hand, Harry stepped forward 'how dare you attack me,' he stated as the Weasley who had finally left the house stood before them with Hermione stood beside Ron 'leave here Potter…your not getting a thing,' Charlie said as he stepped up to his fathers side, Bill coming and standing on the other side of his father raising his wand to point at the two. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and nodded before they walked up and stood beside Harry and Ginny, watching as the twins joined them Sirius leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear 'there is enough of us to take them if this comes to a fight, but I think its time the Black family got involved too,' he finished watching Harry smirk 'You know I quite agree Padfoot,' Sirius stepped forward still cloaked and spoke menacingly to the Weasleys 'Arthur, as the head of the Ancient and most Noble house of Black, I demand you return the money you stole from my charge,' he finished flipping his hood back revealing his long black hair and crystal blue eyes glaring at the other man who looked shocked and was now spluttering again when Hermione spoke 'How is this possible? You died at the ministry,' Sirius laughed 'looks like you don't know everything eh Hermione,' he finished smirking at Harry who grinned back. Ron said 'how dare you talk to her like that, it was probably dark magic,' he finished glaring at Harry and Sirius.

'Grow up Ronald,' Harry hissed before he turned back to Mr Weasley 'this is your last chance, return my parents money NOW!' he stated nearly shouting the last word watching Mr Weasley who was still looking defiant 'No Potter, as my wife said it was payment for having to keep you here,' Harry raised a brow, a little hurt by how cold they were before he clamped down on his emotions and snarled 'as the head of the Ancient and most Noble House Potter I challenge you Arthur Weasley to a formal duel,' he stated still surprised by the amount of information the two rings had given him. Arthur Weasley looked at the young man before him finally noticing that he was about his height now, his jaw dropped open when he realised he had just been challenged by the person who had defeated he who must not be named, he looked into the emerald green eyes a little shocked by how cold they looked. Harry turned to Griphook before saying 'Griphook would you please be oversee the duel,' Griphook nodded without a word and stepped forward.

Harry turned around to face Ginny who was still stood quietly at his side 'Gin, are you ok?' she nodded 'Yeah I'm alright, just shocked by how cold and stupid they really are,' Harry nodded hugging her gently 'I'm sorry its come to this Gin,' he looked up at Sirius 'Will you be my second Sirius?' before Sirius had a chance to reply Ginny grabbed Harry's arm 'No Harry, I want to be your second,' Harry raised a brow looking at Sirius who nodded discreetly he turned back to Ginny 'You sure Gin?' she nodded not saying a word 'Ok then,' Harry turned back to Mr Weasley 'Let's do this then? The goblins will oversee the duel,' Mr Weasley nodded stepping forward and drawing his wand, Harry said 'you need a second Weasley,' he said smirking as he watched Ron's face turn red from anger as he stepped forward and said to his father 'Dad let me do it, I know how he fights…I can beat him,' Mr Weasley looked thoughtful for a minute before he nodded his head 'I name Ronald Weasley as my second,' he finished nodding to Harry who said 'I name Ginevra Black as my second,' Griphook cleared everyone back before he turned back to the two and said in a clear voice 'no unforgivable curses, Now begin.'

Both men bowed to each other before Harry went straight on the offensive yelling _'Impedimenta, stupefy, stupefy'_ at Mr Weasley as the other man yelled _ 'protego' _deflecting all three spells and flicking his wand out casting _'incarcerous' _watching as ropes shot from his wand toward Harry, spinning sideways Harry dodged the ropes muttering _'difindo' _at the ropes cutting them to pieces. Smirking as he watched the ropes fall to the ground Harry jabbed his wand out yelling _'Reducto' _and blasting the ground in front of Mr Weasley causing a large cloud of dust to blow up and cover the older man before Harry yelled _'Stupefy' _hitting him straight in the chest, Arthur didn't even have a chance to raise his wand the spell shot through the dust at him and he was taken by darkness and fell unconscious on the ground. Mrs Weasley and her two eldest children ran to Mr Weasleys side to check on him as Ron stepped forward raising his wand to point at Harry, Looking up at the wand pointed at him he smirked at his once best friend Ron and said 'You really want to do this Ronald?' Ron turned a dark shade purple as snarled at Harry 'I'm going to get you for this Potter, your not going to get away with disrespecting my family…I'll prove once and for all that I'm better than you,' he finished pointing his wand at Harry and shouting _'Stupefy.' _

Harry smirked at the incoming spell before he neatly sidestepped it and shot _'Serpensortia' _at Ron, hissing quietly at the snake _"Do not attack him, distract him only" _he finished grinning at the scared look on Ron's face before the red headed boy shouted _'Incendio' _incinerating the snake before it could reach time, Harry using the distraction caused by the snake quickly closed the distance between himself and Ron, and then taking some of his old friends advice he swapped his wand to his left hand and swung back landing a neat right hook on Ron's nose feeling it break under the impact knocking the other boy to the ground out cold. Harry smirked down at Ron then looked up at the Weasleys 'this is settled then,' he said looking over at Mrs Weasley and Hermione who had just woken a very groggy Arthur Weasley up 'I thought you was a better person than this Mrs Weasley, your no better than the Dursleys, if anything your worse…at least they were honest about hating me,' he said coldly before he looked to Hermione who was looking at him with an odd expression on her face 'You,' he sneered 'I trusted you, I protected you…for that you betray me for the traitors,' he said jabbing a finger in the direction of the Weasleys 'after everything that has happened, your going to throw your lot in with these?' he finished raising a brow.

Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and the Weasleys as she thought back over everything, Harry had always been a true friend to her even when Ron was mean to her Harry would still talk to her and still be her friend, tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes as she realised what she had done by betraying Harry, the only time Harry had ever been mad at her had been in the third year when he got his Firebolt, but it had been Ron who told her to tell McGonagall, thinking back she realised he had probably been jealous and used her to upset Harry. Hermione closed her eyes realising how perfectly she had been used, looking up into Harry's cold green eyes staring at her patiently 'you see it don't you Hermione?' he asked her quietly as she looked at him with tears streaming down her face she nodded mutely 'So tell me Hermione…Was it worth it?' Harry asked when felt soft hand embrace his as Ginny leaned in and whispered in his ear 'Harry, do you think you could trust her to give her another chance?' Harry shrugged and whispered back 'I really don't know Gin, Do you think she can be trusted if I give her another chance?' he said before looking back up at Hermione who had collapsed to the ground crying her eyes out, Harry walked up to her and knelt in front of her with all the Weasleys including Ron who had only just regained consciousness he whispered quietly to her so only her and Ginny who was stood behind him could hear 'Hermione, why did you do it?' looking up at Harry who was now kneeling in front of her Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeves and decided she was going to tell Harry everything 'I was lonely, I had no friends in our first year when Professor Dumbledore told me that if I helped him with something important he would make sure I found some good friends, I agreed because I was so lonely…I saw everyone in our year making lots of friends but I was always alone,' she said sobbing as she continued 'I was going to tell you everything last summer when you come to Grimwauld Place, but Professor Dumbledore told me that I wouldn't make prefect if I didn't keep on helping him and Ron,' she said taking a deep breath before she continued 'at the beginning of last summer I was kicked out of home, my parents told me they didn't want a freak living with them anymore,' she said sobbing 'the Weasleys invited me to live with them, I have nowhere else to go,' she finished pausing for a moment to look up at Harry 'I'm sorry Harry, I really am…I know I can't make it up to you, but I'm so sorry and you Ginny…I never wanted to hurt you,' she whispered just loud enough for them both to hear.

Harry looked up at Ginny who was standing there quietly watching and listening to Hermione then over at the Weasleys who were stood there watching them talking, he noted that Ron looked like he was about to explode and attack them, Harry smirked at Ron who quickly turned a scary shade of puce, laughing quietly Harry looked back to Hermione who was kneel head down in front of him. Ginny who had been watching quietly looked over her shoulder at Sirius and others before looking straight at Sirius who nodded discreetly to Ginny, she leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear just loud enough for him to ear 'I believe her, but its up to you,' grinning a little Harry reached up and squeezed her hand gently 'are you ok with this Gin?' Ginny smiled 'Course I am Harry,' he nodded turning back to Hermione and whispering 'How attached to the Weasleys and Ron are you?' looking at him with shocked look on her face the brunette girl quickly shook her head and muttered 'I have no one else,' Harry reached out and squeezed her arm gently and said 'Wait here a moment, I need to ask Sirius something,' Harry rose quickly and nodded to Ginny who knelt down and started whispering in Hermione's ear.

Harry walked up to Sirius and the others and spoke quietly 'Padfoot, I read in one of those things at Gringotts that no one can join the Potter family out of marriage, but can I bring someone into the Evans family?' Sirius raised a brow before nodding 'Yes there is a way, the person would take on the role of a member of that family it is also a blood ritual so it would make the person a pureblood too,' he said winking, Harry grinned 'How do I do it?' Sirius raised a brow before saying 'your going to do it right here? Ok then…you need to cut each other's right hands, place a drop of her blood on the Evans ring then grasp hands,' he said pulling a small black dagger from his boot handing it to Harry as he continued 'Then you have to say "Hermione Granger, As the head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Evans I accept you into my family line, with all rights and responsibilities attached to it" all she has to say is "I Accept" and the magic will do the rest, you know you will have a blood bond as brother and sister?' Harry nodded 'Yeah I figured it would end up being something like that, I'll go and see what she thinks,' Harry finished as Sirius nodded to him he walked back over and knelt in front of Hermione, grinned at Ginny who knelt down beside him as he spoke quietly to Hermione 'I have always thought of you as a sister I never had Hermione,' he said taking a breath as Hermione looked up at him with shocked face before she broke down again 'listen Hermione, I'm willing to give you another chance and accept you into my family, I can't make you a Potter…the rules of the family won't allow it, but I can make you an Evans, you would become Hermione Evans,' he said pausing for a moment to let her absorb what he said before he continued 'you would of course have a responsibility to the family and name…but more importantly it would make you a pure blood…the bonding spell magically wipes out the Granger blood line within you, replacing it with the Evans.'

Hermione sat there for a moment looking shocked at Harry before she looked over and saw the royally pissed look on Ron's face she knew he was about to attack Harry or Ginny at any moment, but this was what she wanted…what she had always wanted, a family that would love her looking up at smiling at Harry she nodded and said 'I would love to Harry, but are you sure?' Harry grinned and said quietly 'Yeah I'm sure, I know I can trust you…otherwise I wouldn't give you my mothers name, you need to something though, this is a blood ritual and we are going to do it now,' he finished watching her eyes carefully as he withdrew the dagger inside his leather cloak. Hermione nodded 'you know the Weasleys will try and stop it don't you?' Harry smirked evilly at this and said 'let them try, We both need to cut our right hands, you need to place some blood on my Evans family ring…then I'll say some stuff and all you have to do is say I accept and where done, ok?' Hermione smiled and nodded looking at the dagger carefully as Harry stood up and helped her to her feet, Harry turned to his group and said in a loud clear voice 'Defend us,' as the others moved quickly to surround them all drawing there wands and holding them on the Weasleys who were now trying to restrain Ron.

Harry raised the dagger between him and Hermione and cut a shallow cut on the palm of his right hand allowing the blood to run free he handed the dagger to Hermione who repeated the procedure when she was finished and her hand was bleeding Harry held out his hand and tapped his wand on his finger revealing the Evans family ring hidden there, Hermione quickly dropped a couple of drops of blood on the ring as they grasped right hands as Harry said 'Hermione Granger, As the head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Evans I accept you into my family line, with all rights and responsibilities attached to it,' he finished feeling the magic start to spark between there hands, Hermione said clearly 'I accept,' and sudden bolt of magic shot through her and she felt her magic growing inside her, she looked at Harry shocked as she felt her magic growing more powerful. Once the bolt of magic was gone they both broke apart and looked down at there hands which had healed themselves when Harry nearly fell of his feet when Hermione launched herself on him hugging him tightly as she whispered in his ear 'Thank you Harry, thank you so much…I'm so sorry for all the nasty things I said to you,' Harry finally pushing her back a little spoke firmly to her 'It's ok Hermione, Its behind us now…after all you're my sister now,' he said grinning at the delighted smile on her face as she said quietly 'There is something I need to do Harry…Is it ok if I come with you and Ginny where ever you are going?' Harry nodded 'of course it is, where going to see Neville and Luna tomorrow but for now we are going to check out the Marauders Penthouse in London,' Hermione nodded 'Ok then, I need to end things with Ron, he isn't going to take this very well…you know that right?' Harry shrugged and smirked.

Hermione turned away from Harry and walked back to the Weasley family who all looked completely livid with her when Molly Weasley snarled out 'How dare you, you ungrateful little bitch after everything we did for you,' Hermione simply ignored her as she turned to Ron and spoke quietly 'It's over between us Ronald, Goodbye,' she said simply turning and walking away she headed back towards her new brother and family smiling brightly at them she noticed Harry say something to the two tall figures who still had there faces hidden and they quickly disapparated away with a loud crack. Ginny stepped forward from the group and embraced Hermione warmly and whispered in her ear 'It's all in the past Hermione, your one of us now,' stepping back leaving an arm around the taller girls shoulder she heard Ron scream out 'No you bastard, your not going to take her from me…I'll make you pay, you already have everything…why do you have to take her too?' he screamed hysterically as he broke free of his family and charged towards Harry waving his wand wildly, Harry looked over at Ron and flicked his wrist dropping his wand into his hand in a moment and point it directly at Ron who was still charging towards him screaming out stunning spells sending them flying randomly at Harry who was deflecting them with ease which was only infuriating Ron even further when Harry felt his Evans family ring tingling against his finger as he thought of the spell he would use on Ron, somehow knowing that he would know be able to do it perfectly he waved his wand in an intricate pattern transfiguring Ron into a bright red weasel, he paused for a moment looking at weasel Ron who was now laying on the ground squeaking angrily at Harry who spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, just as the other two figures appeared holding a trunk between them and looking at the weasel curiously 'Well we had Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret a couple of years ago, now we have Ron the incredible squeaking weasel,' he said as everyone who was there with him burst out laughing hysterically at this as Ron started to squeak even louder.

The Weasleys minus Fred and George who were now rolling around on the ground laughing started yelling abuse at the group and shooting stunning spells randomly at them all, Harry and Sirius finally getting themselves under control stepped forward and quickly cast powerful shields protecting the group and stood there smirking at the Weasleys before Sirius said to Harry 'So where we off to now Mr Bolt?' Harry grinned before saying mischievously 'you know Padfoot my fine fellow I reckon we should go to the penthouse first,' he said looking up at the Weasleys who were starting to cast more powerful blasting spells and some pretty serious looking stunners at there shield getting more and more furious at the two men's complete lack of interest in there attack. The rest of the group finally sobering up walked up to stand beside Harry and Sirius watching the Weasleys when they all saw a tall man dressed in purple robes with big silver stars all over them and long white hair and beard walking up behind the Weasleys and say loudly 'What is the meaning of this? Harry how dare you attack this family,' he said looking over the group his eyes coming to rest on Sirius Black 'I see your notification of your death was a little premature Mr Black,' he said with his eyes twinkling at Sirius who snarled and said 'Yes, not for a lack of trying you old bastard,' Sirius said as he turned back to everyone and said 'Where leaving, lets go,' Dumbledore stepped forward noticing Ron and flicking his wand transforming him back he nodded to Mr Weasley who moved forward to help his son who must have been hit by one of there stunners as he was now unconscious 'Not quite yet Mr Black, you can't come here and attack these kind people and then leave when you want to…your under arrest,' Sirius laughed at Dumbledore who looked over Sirius's shoulder and noticed the armed goblins standing there he paled slightly at the stony glares they were giving him before he turned his attention back on Harry and his friends 'I'm sorry but I do have the right to arrest you for assaulting the Weasley family and attempting to kidnap Miss Granger who believe Miss Black is currently restraining,' Harry hearing this spun on his heal and looked at Ginny who had her arm draped around Hermione shoulders hugging the other girl who was looking defiant he said coldly before anyone else had a chance to say anything 'Dumbledore I believe you are mistaken, there is no Miss Granger in this group, I think you was talking to Miss Evans' he said smirking at the headmaster whose eyes twinkled merrily as he stared at Harry.

Harry turned away from the headmaster and placed a hand on the piece of rope Remus had pulled from his he turned back and grinned at Dumbledore and said 'See you in September,' he finished smirking as he felt the portkey pull him away from the Burrow, the last thing he saw before the portkey activated was the furious look on Dumbledore's face.

AN: Hey Guys…And Girls, Sorry for the shortish chapter. I'm trying to make them at the very least 6000 words or more now that I have the first few done however the next one is going to be fairly long so I thought I would get this much out for now.

**Please read and review, tell me what you think…or anything you think could be improved. I do have a direction I'm heading in…Yes Dumbledore will pay (eventually) but hell no there will be no Dumbledore spanking Treck…That just conjures up some very nasty images but don't worry I'll make sure he gets what is coming to him…and then some.**

**I'm not sure at the moment wether or not I want to do the whole summer section, or just bits and pieces before launching back into the school year.**

**I know everyone will be a little shocked by Hermione's change, but hey I learnt in high school…everyone needs a smart friend to do there homework for them. (I'm joking…in case any of my smart friends read this.. :P)**


	8. Chapter 7  Shock

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter? I don't know anything except the plot.

AN: Hey all, First of all thanks to those who reviewed.

Carolquin and Malfoys Mask, Thank you. Yes I know my grammar is a bit on the dodgy side, however I am working on it. It's been a long while since I've written anything like this…since high school actually. I just want to promise hopefully this next chapter will be a bit better.

Anyway…On with the show!

Chapter 7 – Shock Marauders Penthouse 

Sirius smiled as the group appeared on the roof of the Marauders Penthouse, looking around slowly his face saddened as he remembered the last that they were here and what they were about to find inside, he looked over at Remus who nodded only briefly before turning to Harry.

'Harry, there is something you should know before we go inside,' Remus paused for a second as everyone turned to watch him, 'This is where we all went into hiding when we first left school and your mum become pregnant with you.'

Harry grinned 'It's ok Moony, I'll be alright,' he said putting an arm around Ginny and Hermione's shoulders leading them to the door, he stopped when he realised the twins were just standing there with there jaws hanging open staring at the group.

'What is the matter with you two?' asked Ginny puzzled at their response. 

'Your Moony?'

'You can't be…'

'You are a…'

'PROFESSOR!' they both said together, staring back and forth between Harry and Remus hoping Harry would confirm this for them.

Harry smirked looking at the two, 'You know Mr Moony, I think we have shocked them to find they actually know who you are.' He said.

'You know I think your right Mr Bolt,' Remus replied solemnly.

'Mr Padfoot what do you think?' asked Harry as he turned to look at his godfather who was holding his sides he was laughing so much at the look on the twins faces.

Sirius instantly sobered up and stood tall, staring at the twins 'Oh Mr Padfoot would have to agree with you on that point Messrs Bolt and Moony, What say you Miss Kitten?'

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny who simply grinned before saying 'I must agree Mr Padfoot, Miss Kitten would also like to note that Mr Bolt should close his mouth before he starts to catch flies.' She said laughing as Harry quickly snapped his mouth shut before she continued 'Miss Kitten would also like to say that she remembers these particular twins once telling her they should bow to how smart the Marauders were,' she finished flashing an evil smirk at the twins.

Fred and George looked at each other before one of them turned back to Remus and Padfoot 'I can't believe we knew you two all along,'

'We are so going to prank you for never telling us,'

'Yeah, you should have told us who you were!'

'Or you could have told us Harry or Ginny,'

'Yeah you guys knew!'

'What about you Hermione?'

'Yeah did you know who they were?'

'We knew Harry was the son of one of them,'

'That's why we didn't find the place we were going to be so weird,'

'Now Harry and Gin Gin are both the new Marauders!' they both said together staring around at everyone.'

'Ok, come on guys…Padfoot and Moony can explain all this to you later on,' Harry said nodding to them he raised a brow at the evil grins they were both sharing 'Lets get inside its cold up here,' he finished watching Sirius unlock the door to the stairs heading down into there new home.

Everyone filed slowly down the stairs into the penthouse looking at the windows looking out over downtown London, Harry stopped staring at the far wall of the penthouse at five full sized portraits lined up along there he noticed quickly that three of the five portraits were not actually moving when his eyes come to rest on the portraits of his mum and dad who were standing there staring at him.

'Harry?' whispered Lily staring at her son.

James looked just as shocked staring at Harry before he collapsed down in his frame seemingly resting his hands against the front of the portrait trying to get out 'My son, I'm so sorry we weren't there for you Harry,' he said jumping up and running to Lily's frame and holding her tightly as she started to cry 'It is ok Lil's see he is ok and he is with Moony and Padfoot, See?' James said holding Lily in his arms.

Harry stood there his mouth hanging open staring at the portrait of his mother and father he sputtered out 'How is this possible?' he asked looking wildly around for someone to answer him when Remus and Sirius walked up behind him and both rested a hand on his shoulders and guided him over to a chair.

'Harry I'm sorry we completely forgot they were here otherwise we would have told you sooner,' Sirius spoke quietly before he looked up and watch his two best friends with tears slowly running down his face.

'They are wizards portraits Harry, your mum Lily charmed them so they would come alive when each of us died and possess all our memories up to the point we died,' Remus said watching Harry carefully.

Harry looked over at Remus and smiled before looking back to his mum and dad and speaking quietly 'Its good to see you mum and dad, you have no idea how long I have dreamed of being able to talk to you,' he finished breaking down as tears streamed down his cheeks.

'Oh Harry, I wish we could have been there for you, to see you grow up…I'm so sorry we couldn't do that for you,' Lily said as tears run down her cheeks 'He looks so much like you James,' she said looking up at James who was still holding her.

Harry laughed now 'You have no idea how many people tell me that, just about every person I meet tells me how much I look like you dad but with mums eyes,' he finished watching the two who finally grinned at him.

James watched his son 'Harry I want you to know that no matter what has happened me and your mum love you very much,' he said smiling at his son.

Harry nodded 'I know dad, I love you to,' he said quietly looking up at Remus and Sirius on either side of him 'We have a lot of stuff to tell you guys.' He finished.

'It's ok Harry, we have plenty of time to do that, get some rest for now.' James said looking at his young son.

**AN: Hey All, I know this chapter is a hell of a lot shorter than I planned on it being, however I another idea stuck in my head at the moment. I assure you this story will be continued…Just probably in a few days from now.**


	9. Chapter 8  The Lieutenants

**Chapter 8 – The Lieutenants**

**AN: Hey All, sorry it has taken so long to get this out. The next two shouldn't take anywhere near as long as they're both partially written. I hope this one turns out ok as I have been writing it on and off for a couple of weeks now, in between everything I else I had to do.**

**Please Read and Review…Just don't comment on my grammar…I already know it is dreadful, I'm working on it though.**

"Good morning Harry," James said from his portrait as Harry walked in early the following morning.

Harry yawned, looking up "Morning Dad."

James grinned and motioned Harry forwards "You know everyone is right, you do look amazingly like me, especially when I was your age," he said smiling as Harry blushed.

Harry took a seat in front of the portrait thinking quietly to him self for a minute before he looked back up at his dad; he had so many questions he wanted answered.

"Dad do you know anything about Avalon?" he asked quietly.

James sighed "Yes Harry, that's the main reason why me and your mum set this penthouse up with our portraits, there is quite a few inactive charms here, but we will get into that in a little while, I'll tell you about Avalon first,"

Harry nodded for him to continue, quickly conjuring himself a cup of coffee.

"Harry what do you know about the ministry of magic and how it works?" James asked.

Shaking his head slowly Harry said "Not much at all, not that I think it actually works all that well," he muttered the last part quietly, grinning as his dad heard him and started laughing.

"Ok Harry, well the ministry has only had complete control for about 600 years or so, before that they did exist, but had very little control over the wizarding world," he paused for a moment "The wizarding world until then was always ruled by the magical council of Avalon, have you ever heard the legend of Merlin and Arthur?"

Harry nodded "It's a muggle story isn't it? I haven't heard anything about it in the wizarding world," he said looking at his dad curiously.

"Well the legend of Arthur is at least partially true, he did exist, he was the last of the male line of Evans, he was the last Lord Guardian of Avalon, the Evans line has survived so long being passed down the female line, before it completely disappeared into the muggle world…It only returned with your mum," James finished for now watching Harry take it all in.

Harry took a sip of his coffee and grimaced, as it was now cold, he shook his head slowly and sat the mug back down on the table beside him and turned back to the portrait of his father.

James grinned at him "Harry me and your mum set up a charmed bubble around this penthouse that will allow you to slow down time, roughly 6 months will pass in about thirty days…We knew we were probably going to die, Voldemort was hunting us and it was only a matter of time until he found us, so we set this up so our portraits would have time to train you in the ways, customs and power of Avalon," James finished wrapping an arm passively around the sleeping form of his wife beside him.

Harry looked shocked at what his father had just told him.

"If you knew you was going to die, why didn't you do something more to protect your self and me?" he asked, trying and failing to keep the hurt out of his voice.

James smiled sadly at his son "We did Harry, we did everything possible to defend ourselves and you, Trust me…I wish things had turned out differently," he said quietly.

Harry nodded, blinking back tears as he watched his father hugging his mother and wishing they could both have been here with him now.

"Harry, I know this is a lot to take in…me and your mother talked last night and we think it would be best for you to appoint some of your friends to be your Lieutenants, it would make taking the power of Avalon a lot more easier to deal with," James added quietly.

"Avalon has its own army, and when at full power the house of Avalon sits at the head of the magical council, the council is made up of all the magical races that are sentient, The Centaurs, Phoenixes, Gryphons, Dragons, High Elves and the House Elves and Vampires" James stopped here and grinned at the shocked look on Harry's face.

Harry looked at his dad and raised a brow when something suddenly occurred to him.

"Do you mean the Council takes the place of the Ministry of Magic?" he asked.

James grinned at his son "Exactly son, for the most part you would be in charge, however it was always left to the Wizengamot to follow through on the Councils orders just same as every other race."

Harry smirked thinking about the look on Dumbledore's face when he told him about it, the first thing he wanted to do was get Neville and Luna. He wanted them to be involved in this, just as he was thinking about it an owl swooped in through the window and landed beside him with the Daily Prophet, holding the pouch on its leg out imperiously for the coins. Harry slipped the right amount of money into the pouch and thanked the owl before unrolling the paper and his face dropped open at the heading at the top of the paper.

BETRAYAL AT THE MINISTRY – DUMBLEDORE LEADS COUP TO REPLACE CORRUPT LEADERSHIP – MINISTER BONES PLACED IN AZKABAN FOR TREASON – REPLACED BY ARTHUR WEASLEY

**Late last night member of Albus Dumbledore's Order Of The Phoenix launched a daring attack on the ministry to over throw the leadership of Amelia Bones, placing her in Azkaban on charges of treason, along with several members of the Auror force and Wizengamot.**

Harry read this his jaw dropping lower and lower as he read through it when he paused slack jawed at the next heading just down the page when he snarled.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe he would stoop this low," he growled out.

Turning to the portrait of his dad that was looking at him with concern.

"I'll be back in a second dad, I just need to wake everyone up they all need to hear this," Harry said as he bolted from the room.

A few minutes later he returned and sat down his slightly rumpled looking friends who were all looking at him curiously as he started to read aloud.

HOUSES DECLARED RENEGADE

**Last night as part of a surprise move to restore peace and order to the wizarding world Minister Weasley enacted war time decree 997 of the old pure blood Code of War, Declaring the following houses Renegade and in Violation of wizarding law.**

**Potter**

**Evans**

**Bones**

**Longbottom**

**Black**

**Lupin**

**Minister Weasley said this was in an effort to control the rampant law-breaking going on among the pure blood houses also saying that he had completed an arrest warrant for one Harry James Potter, for sedition and siding with elements of the so called dark side.**

Harry finished reading and look up at the angry looks of everyone around him before he suddenly jumped out and grabbed his wand.

"Come on, we have to get to Neville's home before the ministry show up to arrest him and his gran," he said as he rushed to the fireplace quickly stepping in and shouting "Longbottom Manor."

Harry stepped quickly from the fireplace somewhat shocked at not actually landing on his arse for a change, stepping quickly forward as Ginny and Hermione followed through right behind him he stood watching the door to the room they had appeared in waiting for Sirius and Remus to appear from the fireplace.

Sirius and Remus emerged from the fireplace a moment later, quickly followed by the Weasley twins who were looking uncharacteristically serious as the group was met by Mrs Longbottom and Neville who had just appeared through the door.

"Hullo Harry, Professor Lupin," Neville said bowing a little to the latter.

Harry grinned at the other boy as he stepped forward.

"Hey Neville, Have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning?" he asked quietly.

Neville nodded nervously glancing up at his Grandmother who was watching quietly from just behind him.

"Gran I would like for you to meet some people, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Professor Lupin and…" Neville said confidently his voice catching in his throat as he looked at Sirius.

Sirius grinned at him as Harry chuckled quietly watching the shocked expression on his face.

"Mrs Longbottom, This is Sirius Black," Harry said as Sirius bowed slightly to the older lady.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr's Black and Potter," she said nodding her head regally.

Harry stepped forward to Mrs Longbottom and bowed formally, and then feeling the information from his heir ring he stood up straight spoke in quiet yet firm voice.

"Lady Longbottom, On behalf of the House of Potter I Lord Potter would like to offer you and your family sanctuary until such time as the corruption within our world can be eliminated," he said formally, once again saying a silent prayer for being able to learn from the ring.

Mrs Longbottom raised a brow and looked at the young man before her, she was tempted to call him a boy…but no, anyone who had been through what this young man had been deserves the right to be called a man, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed the confident look on grandsons face and smiled. She liked the change that had finally come about in her grandson.

She looked back at Harry who was still stood there patiently waiting as protocol dictated she smiled at him slightly.

"Very well Lord Potter, On behalf of the House of Longbottom I accept your offer of sanctuary," she finished bowing formally to Harry.

Harry grinned and looked over her shoulder at Neville grinning at him.

"Neville, I don't know if you have heard of it or not however I am the new Lord Guardian of Avalon," he said quietly, smirking at the shocked look on Neville's face.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that you have heard of it, I would like you to become one of my Lieutenants,"

"Ok Harry," he said without hesitation smiling broadly at Harry.

"Excellent, Now we may want to seal your house and leave before the ministry arrives," Harry said glancing at Mrs Longbottom.

Smiling at the young man Mrs Longbottom instantly produced her wand and pointed it at the floor and muttered something and a wave of magic spread out of from that point to surround the house effectively sealing it from anyone attempting to get in until her or Neville returned.

Little did they know that at that particular moment several Aurors and one very disgruntled Albus Dumbledore were blasted back away from the house as they were about to knock on the main door.

Only moments before the spells sealing the fireplace from people arriving come into effect a young blonde girl was forcefully ejected from the fire colliding bodily into Harry's back and knocking them both to the floor.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other and smirked as they moved forward and noticed who the particular girl was, helping her and Harry to their feet.

"Hello Luna," Harry said laughing quietly "Nice landing…" he added quietly as he brushed himself off much to the amusement of everyone watching.

Luna glanced at Harry with her somewhat dreamy eyes and smirked at him.

"Thank you Harry, I did think it was quite soft," she finished with a wink that caused everyone to break out laughing, including Mrs Longbottom.

"I got the feeling I was needed here so I thought I would come over and say hello," Luna said in her usual distant manner.

Harry grinned at her "Of course Luna, we were about to leave to go to my house, your welcome to join us.

The group slowly made the way back through the fireplace to the Marauders Penthouse, the Longbottom Manor completely sealing and locking itself down as they left.


	10. Chapter 9  Surprise

Disclaimer: It isn't mine…

AN: Sorry all…another short one. It's going to be a week or so before I can get the next one out so I thought I would post this for now. Hope you like.

Chapter Nine – Surprise 

Everyone was sat around the living room later on that day after quickly rushing to Luna's house to ensure her dad was ok and going into hiding before they all come back to the penthouse and Harry, Ginny and to a lesser extent Hermione sat down to fill everyone in on everything that had gone on and changed in the last few days.

Neville and Mrs Longbottom had been decidedly shocked by everything, while Luna sat off to the side with a somewhat knowing smile on her face.

Harry looked around at all of his friends as he finished explaining everything, before reaching out and taking Ginny's hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Ok everyone, there is one thing we need to talk about now…as I told you about being the heir of Avalon, I was talking with Dad earlier this morning and he decided it would be best for me to name some lieutenants to help me with setting up the Council again," Harry finished taking a breath.

"So I would like Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred and George to be my Lieutenants," he added looking around at each of them.

Everyone looked at one another for a few moments before Fred and George rose quickly from their seats and with a flourish bowed to Harry.

"We accept mate," they both said before taking their seats again.

Neville from his seat and bowed formally "I accept," he stated firmly as he took his seat.

The three girls rose and one adding their acceptance before everyone including Harry took their seats again.

"What about us Harry?" Sirius asked enquiringly.

Harry smirked "Oh I have other plans for you Padfoot," he said mischievously.

Remus raised a brow and looked at Harry suspiciously but remained silent.

Sirius laughed quietly "I like the sound of that."

Before anyone else could say anything there was quiet cough from behind them and everyone looked to see the smiling forms of James and Lily Potter standing behind them, beaming at their son.

Everyone in the room turned and stared at the two, before Harry and Sirius both collapsed to the floor having fainted at the sight of them leaving everyone else standing there staring open mouthed at the two not so dead people before them.

Remus jumped up from where he was sitting, walking up to James and poking him sharply in the shoulder.

"OW!" snapped James rubbing his shoulder playfully "That hurt Moony."

While this was happening Ginny had shaken herself out of the shocked and moved over to Harry and Sirius enervating them both and all three of them were now standing there just behind Remus watching quietly.

Sirius flicked his wand out sticking it in James face.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled "I saw your body, your not James," he added in a cracked voice.

With in moments of Sirius saying two more wands had joined him pointing at the two as Remus and Harry joined him.

Lily stepped in front of James placing her self in the path of the wands and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"That's my mum, I know it is…" Harry said, dropping his wand to his side.

Remus raised a brow as Sirius snarled jabbing his wand forward.

"They can't be Harry, I saw their bodies…I saw them!" Sirius said in a quiet and broken voice.

"Sirius, Trust me…It is me and James, Sit down and we will explain," Lily said quietly laying her hand over Sirius.

The group moved back to their chairs and sat down, all looking intently at the couple, Harry was beside his mum and dad just staring at them.

"To start with, no we are not alive, we only exist with this penthouse." James said firmly.

"We will always exist here until we decide it is time to leave, we chose this to give us time to train Harry and his friends to take control of Avalon and so we could spend some time with our son and family," he added smiling at Harry, Sirius and Remus.

"I set charms in place on both me and James so if we died all of our memories up until the very moment we died would be transferred to our portrait to keep them safe, while our magical cores would be placed in a kind of suspended animation until our bodies were recreated by the charms on this penthouse." Lily said explaining some of how she created them.

Harry reached out quietly from where he was sitting beside Lily and touched her arm hesitantly, feeling her warm skin under his fingers he reached out and hugged her tightly, smiling as tears run down his cheeks as he felt her arm encircle him and hug him.

Harry sat back beside his mum who placed her arm around his shoulders as James stood up and walked to the fire place in front of where they were all sitting resting his hand lightly on the mantle.

"As it old Harry this morning from my portrait we have slowed down time with in the area of the this penthouse, for the next 6months we spend training you only 30 days will have passed on the outside." James said looking at everybody's shocked expressions.

"We had to change the spell to 25 days though so will spend roughly 5months training, as Harry needs to reclaim Avalon before his next birthday." Lily added when James finished talking.

"So everyone, for today we can all catch up and relax…because tomorrow your training begins," James said smirking at everyone.

So for the rest of the day the entire motley crew that had gathered at the Marauders penthouse spent the day catching up with each other and celebrating the return of James and Lily well into the night.

Unknown Location 

On a grassy hilltop later on that very same night a loud scream rang through the air as tall woman was shoved bodily into the ground, ropes wrapping around her and binding her tightly before a black robed figure stepped out of the shadows and crouched down in front of her looking into her terrified eyes with his cold black ones.

"I bet you didn't expect to see me again Hestia?" Severus Snape asked, coldly smiling at the woman before him.

Severus stepped back and walked over to the cauldron that was boiling off to the side before he motioned the other three who had escaped with him to come forward.

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped up beside him a large bundle of what looked like cloth in her arms as she grinned insanely at the cauldron.

Severus motioned her forward and she stepped forward and emptied the bundle into the cauldron before stepping back and taking her place.

Severus stepped forward and dropped a long bone into the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son!"

Wormtail stepped forward shaking as he took out a long silver knife and quickly sliced off his left arm letting it drop into the cauldron.

"Flesh…of the…servant, willingly given…you will revive…your master." He stuttered out as he stepped back taking his place in the circle.

Quickly stepping up to where they had tied Hestia Jones, Lucius Malfoy produced a short silver dagger and tall glass, slashing out quickly across her throat he quickly filled the glass she died, stepping back up to the cauldron he emptied the glass in.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe," Lucius chanted as he stepped back into his place around the cauldron.

A large column of steam issued from the cauldron causing everyone to step back quickly when a tall slender figure cloaked in a black robe emerged from the steam his features looking decidedly more human this time yet still could not mistake the reptilian look of him as he looked around slowly at everyone around him as they all sunk down onto their knee's before him.

AN: I'll explain the lead up to the last part in the next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 10  The Order Of The Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own it..

**Chapter 9 – The Order Of The Phoenix**

Marauders Penthouse 

"Harry the time field will collapse today, you're ready son," Lily said watching Harry closely as he worked through some karate moves with James.

Harry moving quickly blocked a series of attacks from James in a lightening fast move as Sirius joined the fight as well coming up behind Harry and snapping out a kick aimed at the side of the younger mans head.

Dropping forward quickly on basic instinct Harry just avoided the kicked to his head, landing on the floor he kicked up quickly catching Sirius in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"I know mum," he said hurriedly as he sprung back to his feet.

James moving quickly launched forward and sent a punch towards Harry's face counting on the younger man to block it quite easily.

As Harry blocked the punch he smirked as James used the momentum of his attack to spin in and try and drive his elbow into Harry's un-protected side.

Harry stepped side ways quickly avoiding the elbow and brought his knee up into James stomach as the older man lost his balance from the forward momentum of his attack, driving Harry's knee in even harder and dropping him to the floor.

Stepping back to where his mother was standing Harry smiled innocently at her before turning back to watch his dad and godfather slowly standing and rubbing there stomachs in pain.

"You didn't think I would fall for that again did you dad?" Harry asked grinning at his dad.

James looked at his son, his eyebrow raised at the amused tone of voice.

"Well it was worth a try wasn't it!" he snapped playfully.

Harry shrugged "Yeah probably, but it took Augusta two hours to put my ribs back together last time you did!" he added smirking at his fathers disgruntled look.

As they were talking Sirius had picked himself up off the floor and was coming up behind Harry his wand outstretched in his hand, flicking it casually he muttered _"Stupefy"_ aiming straight for Harry's back.

Harry flicked his wrist and dropped his wand into his hand, flicking it back behind him as he dodged to the right, wordlessly casting a stunner at Sirius.

Sirius done a short distance apparition hop to the other side of the room to avoid the shot and started soundlessly raining down stunners on Harry's position.

Harry flicked his wand and shouted _"Accio Sirius,"_ laughing as the other man was pulled forward off his feet before he could block the spell.

As Sirius fell forward and recovered himself, both James and Lily entered the duel both of them sending stunners at Harry from either side of the room.

As Harry cast a shield to block one of them while wandlessly deflecting the other, Neville who had been standing at the side of the room apparated to his back and the two of them stood back to back in the centre of the room facing off against Harry's parents and Sirius who had finally picked himself up off the floor.

Sirius and Lily went on the immediate offensive raining spells down on the two, distracting them from James who had picked up a large piece of the floor that had been blasted away and transfigured it into a 5 foot tall troll that started charging towards Harry and Neville.

Harry and Neville having spotted the troll started moving backwards shooting reducto's at the troll, slowly destroying it as they were still wandlessly deflecting the odd spell from Lily and Sirius that were still being sent towards them.

The troll eventually fell down, collapsing to the floor in a pile of rocks, as Harry and Neville started moving forwards again, Harry winked at Neville and wordlessly cast a darkness charm, plunging the entire room into darkness.

While the lights were out Harry and Neville who were still standing side by side, pointed there wands at each other and silently cast the disillusionment charm, essentially turning each other invisible, both of them crouching down on the floor and not moving to help hide them as the lights come back on and revealed James, Sirius and Lily looking around for them their wands raised and ready.

Harry and Neville working together both silently cast stunners at Sirius the moment he turned around, before they both sprung forwards, Neville coming up quickly behind Lily and plucking her wand straight out of her hand as Harry apparated in front of James and snatched his wand before jumping back out of reach.

James and Sirius both looked at each other before they started laughing, James walking over to Harry and patting him on the back.

"Nice job guys," Sirius said as him and Lily joined them.

"Yeah nice, you two are getting good at working as a team now," James added from where he was standing beside Harry.

"Yes..yes, Wonderful job boys…I do so enjoy seeing Sirius get blasted onto his arse," Lily said smirking at Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius said in an indignant voice.

Harry and Neville laughed at them, before handing them back their wands and heading for the door.

"Come on Mum, Dad, Sirius lets go check how the girls are doing," Harry said as him and Neville headed out the door.

As they all headed out the door Sirius come up behind James and Lily and muttered to them.

"The only checking he wants to do, is checking out Ginny," he muttered to them just quietly enough for Harry to hear.

The four of them started laughing as Harry looked from Neville to the others raising a brow before he smirked and shrugged heading out the door.

Heading out of the physical practice room, they headed into what had been dubbed the classroom and found Hermione and Ginny duelling each other in there, the rest of the occupants gathered near the door behind a protective shield watching the duel.

Ginny who was barely holding ground as she tried to hold off Hermione's attack suddenly smirked at the older girl.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she yelled, flicking her wand in Hermiones direction.

A moment after her giant grim patronus burst from her wand she wordlessly cast a stunning charm, which raced towards the other girl who was looking at Ginny with a smile on her face when the patronus reached her.

Hermione had a moment where a shocked look appeared on her face before the stunning spell slammed into her chest knocking her out cold.

The grim patronus circled back around and walked up to Ginny who scratched it behind the ears before it disappeared. She walked forward and picked up Hermiones wand before wordlessly casting enervate on her.

Hermione sat up grumbling as Ginny handed her back her wand.

"Nice trick Ginny," she said finally laughing.

Ginny laughed and helped Hermione to stand before the both of them walked back over to the group and Mrs Longbottom dropped the protective shield.

"Very good work Ginny, very creative," Mrs Longbottom said, smiling at the younger girl.

Harry stepped up to Ginny and slipped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"Nice work Gin," he whispered in her ear as he lightly kissed her cheek.

"We need to sit down and have a talk about what is going to happen in the morning as the time field collapses tonight at midnight, so about we grab some lunch and then meet back in here," Harry said to everyone; looking around at each of them.

An hour later everyone was back in the classroom again where Harry and Lily had conjured a large round table in the middle of the room and chairs surrounding it.

"In the morning we are all going to leave here to visit Avalon and begin summoning the first of the council," Harry started.

"I'm going to call in the Elves first, with there help it will make it much more easier to summon everyone else."

"By the time we get out Fred and George should have the intelligence we need, they have had five days now to gather it," Remus added from his point at the table.

Ginny cleared her throat beside Harry "What about the order Harry? Dumbledore won't take this laying down."

"Once I have called in the Elves tomorrow, we will find out when the next order meeting is and deal with Dumbledore and his order then, The Orders time is over," Harry finished resting his hands on the table before him.

The following morning everyone was gathering around the book Harry had turned into a portkey to transport them all to the main hall of the fortress of Avalon.

Harry finished saying good-bye to his parents and stepped up to the book with the rest of his friends, placing his hand on it beside Ginny he tapped it lightly with his wand.

"_Portus Avalonus"_ He muttered the spell to transport them all.

A moment later they appeared in a wide open entrance hall, with stained glass windows facing in the direction of the sun that was still slowly rising, Harry looked around admiring the simple elegance of the hall.

Walking forward slowly Harry's boots clicked quietly over the black marble floor as he approached a granite pedestal in the centre of the entrance hall and laid his hand on it.

"I, Harry James Potter do hereby claim lordship of the Ancient and most powerful Realm of Avalon, and all rights and responsibilities involved," he said in confident voice.

Stepping back from the pedestal he smiled as it disappeared and a bright flash of light appeared through the middle of the room, blinding them all for a moment.

As the light cleared there was a young woman standing there, her long white robs shimmering lightly almost like water in an invisible wind, held in her hands before her was the most beautiful sword any of them had ever seen before.

The hilt appeared to be made of gold, with strands of jade set into it, ending in two dragons that faced up along the blade holding it between them, the blade was pale greenish silver that seemed to shimmer.

The woman raised the sword in front of her and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"I am Nyne, better known as the lady of the lake, as the last guardian called me," she said softly, bowing slightly to Harry.

Harry stepped forward and bowed low to her, before straightening back up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady," he said quietly.

"I present to you the sword of the rightful guardian and ruler of the magical realms of Britannia, I present you, Excalibur!" she said holding the sword out for Harry to take.

Harry bowed his head and reached forward taking the sword from the Lady of the Lakes hand.

"Good luck my lord, may peace reign," she said bowing slightly as she disappeared.

Just as Harry turned around and was about to speak to the others, still holding the sword tightly in his hand a patronus burst into the room and the sound of Fred or Georges voice rang out.

"Harry there is trouble, there is an order meeting tonight, you have to be there, it's about Voldemort. Hogwarts 7pm." It said before it vanished having delivered its message.

Harry raised a brow, looking around at all of the shocked faces around him.

"Ok guys we really don't have much time to act now, so why don't we go down to the council chambers and call in the elves," Harry said moving towards the doors on the other side of the room.

Everyone followed him slowly, Hermione and Ginny stepping up on either side of him and easily matching his pace, as they all walked towards the doors they swung open silently revealing a sunlit room, with a large round table in the centre of the room arranged around the table in some places were chairs, but in others sometimes a perch or nothing at all.

Harry looked around the council chambers, taking in the table before him before he looked off to the side and noticed there was a half circle of chairs arranged on some steps at one side of the council chambers.

Walking to the chair at what he guessed was the head of the table, Harry noticed the red jewel in the centre in front of his chair and placed his hand over it, feeling a sharp jolt of magic enter his hand identifying him.

"I summon the Elvan people to council," he spoked clearly.

Stepping back from the table Harry looked up at everyone.

"Ok guys, its going to take them a while to get here so how about we go and work out where we are going to be living now," he said walking up to Ginny and draping an arm over her shoulders.

Two hours later everyone except Neville's who had decided she desperately needed some rest had gathered in the room they had all dubbed the Library, even though it was only supposed to be one of several studies in the rather large manor that was with in the fortress.

"Remus, Sirius the project I would like you to start working on with Hermione and Luna is several versions of the Marauders map, only this time tuned to magical locations and towns," Harry said looking at the two.

Harry watched them and nearly cracked up as he saw the looks of complete shock on their faces.

"When would you like us to start Harry?" Remus asked, being the first to actually recover from the shock.

Harry grinned at him.

"Err…now?" he said innocently.

"What about the Order meeting tonight Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"You guys won't be able to come to the Order meeting tonight anyway, and I would prefer you to be here." Harry said, looking at his friend.

Hermione watched Harry for a minute before nodding and sitting back without argument, whispering quietly to Luna who was sat beside her.

"Me, Neville and Ginny will visit the Order tonight," he said with a touch of finality in his voice.

A few minutes later a loud gong rang through the manor and a house elf appeared in front of Harry wearing a black cloak with the symbol for Avalon over its heart.

"My lord, the Elves have arrived," she said before bowing and popping back out of the room.

Harry, Ginny and Neville rose from their spaces on the couches and headed towards the door as the others started talking about the maps and what they would need to complete them.

A few minutes later Harry walked into the entrance hall with Neville and Ginny flanking him on either side, looking to the Elves and taking in there appearances, there was three of them standing there all of which looked to be about 6 foot tall, slender with long blonde almost white hair reaching down to there shoulders.

Their long cloaks pinned simply around their necks the older of the two stepped forward and nodded his head to Harry.

"Greetings, My lord guardian of Avalon, the Elves as always are ready to serve, I am Lord Ellessar, High lord of the Elves," he said in a soft yet commanding voice.

"This is my daughter Aria and my son Edras," he said indicating the two younger Elves that were flanking him.

Harry bowed his head slightly to the other two.

"Lord Ellessar, the magical world has fallen into chaos in our absence, I think it is time for us to put things to rights," Harry said formally.

Ellessar smiled at the young man, before motioning his daughter forwards and she approached Neville, handing him a longbow and quiver full of arrows.

"This is our gift to you and your Lieutenant, it is an Elvan bow it will never miss its target and the arrows will penetrate most shields, physical and magical," Ellessar said as his daughter stepped back to his side.

"Thank you," Neville said quietly as he strapped the quiver to his back.

Harry nodded his head, smiling at the awed look on Neville's face.

"This is Neville Longbottom, One of my most trusted advisors," Harry said, grinning as he watched Neville blush at the title.

"And this is Ginevra Black, my fiancé," he said indicating Ginny who was stood at his other side.

"Ginny and Neville are both my seconds in command," he finished smiling at them both.

Hogwarts – Great Hall – Meeting of the Order Of The Phoenix 7pm That Night 

Professor Dumbledore sat at the head of the enlarged staff table he had placed in the centre of the room rapping his fingers smartly on the table waiting for the rest of the order to arrive, he had spent the last week looking without any luck at all to find where Potter and his friends had hidden themselves after attacking the Burrow, he still couldn't understand how Harry had found out about the money so quickly let alone was brave enough to challenge the Weasleys for it and having Black and Lupin with him as well not to mention the two hidden under cloaks that he identified as the twins…he had still not told Molly and Arthur about that development.

Dumbledore looked up from this thoughts when he heard someone sit down to his right and cough quietly, he looked up and smiled at Moody nodding slightly to him he looked around the room slowly noting that everyone had finally arrived he stood and clapped his hands calling for there attention.

"Good evening every one, I'm sorry to gather everyone here on such short notice."

He paused for a moment looking around at everyone gathered before him before he continued in a sad voice.

"I am afraid I have some bad news, Last night the last remaining Death Eaters whom had escaped recently from ministry custody were able to complete a blood magic ritual and return Lord Voldemort to life.' He finished watching them all as they gasped as they heard the news.

"Albus what are we going to do?" Molly Weasley asked from beside her husband.

"Fight." Said Tonks, from the back of the room where she was leaning against the wall her hair a brilliant pink.

'The first thing we are going to have to do is find Harry Potter and make sure he is kept safe here at Hogwarts as the dark lord will surely try and track him down for revenge," the headmaster said looking at them hoping they would agree with him.

A loud boom echoed through the room, as the doors to the great hall were blasted open with enough force to slam back into the walls.

There standing in the door was Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Ginevra Black standing there in long black flowing robes, their family crests above their hearts.

Stepping in quietly behind Harry and the others, two other people joined them both of whom had their silvery shimmering robes pulled up over their faces and a bow in hand.

Everyone in the room's jaw dropped open as the five of them moved into the room and stood at the opposite end of the table to the headmaster. When Harry stepped forward away from Ginny and Neville looking around slowly at the Order members pausing for a moment to smirk at Ron who was glaring at him.

"Well now that the most important part of business for the order has been settled, which interestingly enough is trying to imprison me rather than catch the death eaters and stop Voldemort…how interesting Dumbledore." Harry said staring icily at the headmaster at the opposite end of the table.

"Welcome Harry, it's wonderful you have finally come back and brought your friends with you, they too will require protection." Dumbledore said smoothly his eyes twinkling at Harry, he reached out with his mind and wandlessly cast _'Legilimens' _on the boy to try and read his mind to see what he was thinking.

Harry watched the headmaster closely as he felt the surge against his Occlumency shields; he smirked at the headmaster as he forced his magic through his shields violently shoving the headmaster across the room.

"I suggest you stay out of mind if you don't like that happening Dumbledore," he snarled out as everyone in the room jumped up out of their chairs with their wands out pointing at Harry.

Harry smiled to himself as he noted those who lowered there wands when they found out what the headmaster had done, Harry watched the old man get back up slowly.

"Headmaster, I would recommend against doing that again…it would seem I have become proficient at Occlumency, wouldn't you agree?" Harry said smirking at the old man.

The Headmaster got to his feet slowly "It's ok people, lower your wands, I'm sorry for doing that Mr Potter," he said quietly as he took his seat again.

"That's fine Headmaster, now on with business if you please," he said coldly nodding to the headmaster.

"Very well Mr Potter, last night four Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape were able to complete the ritual to return Lord Voldemort to his body," he said pausing to take in the younger mans reaction.

"The only reason we have this information is several hours after the ritual was complete Professor Snape was able to pass the information along to me and he has returned to his position as spy for the light side," Dumbledore finished looking around the at the members of the Order of Phoenix.

Most of the people gathered around the table looked completely shocked at the decision to trust Severus Snape again, however they all stayed quiet when they saw the look on Harry's face as he glared at the headmaster.

"Unfortunately Severus was unable to make the meeting tonight as he had to continue the charade of acting as a loyal agent of the dark lord," he said 'I hope the boy is ok,' he thought to himself.

Harry looked at the headmaster completely dumbfounded by what he heard; glancing around the room he noticed a few others were shocked as well.

"DUMBLEDORE," he yelled anger rising quickly inside him "Snape attacked Privet Drive…He's the one who betrayed the location to Voldemort…he is the only one who could have, why do you insist on defending the man?" he snarled staring coldly at the headmaster who was shocked to be yelled at like that.

Harry nodded and glanced over his shoulder to Ginny and Neville who both nodded discreetly.

Molly Weasley looked absolutely appalled by the way Harry was speaking to the headmaster before she yelled at him "How dare you speak to the headmaster like that you spoilt brat!" she shrieked.

Harry looked sharply at her his cold green eyes flashing with barely controlled power as he snarled to himself.

"Be quiet Mrs Weasley, this doesn't concern you," he said, the dismissal evident in his voice as he turned away.

Before Harry had a chance to speak again he heard Ron yell in large and launch him self towards Harry his wand out.

"_Avada Ke.." _ was as far as he got with his spell as Neville nailed him right in the chest with a stunner and bow of the Elves who were standing by the door released arrows that had embedded themselves in his left and right shoulder.

Harry growled quietly and nodded to the Elves who had moved forward and were now actively covering the group.

"Edras, Aria please take him away, place him in the dungeons of the fortress I will deal with later on, please ensure someone heals him as well," he asked bowing slightly to the two.

"I'm sorry Harry I cannot allow you to take young Ronald away with you," Dumbledore said, rising from his place at the table his wand in his hand.

As Dumbledore said this the two Elves placed their hands on Ron and did the Elvish equivalent of apparition and disappeared from within the wards of Hogwarts.

Harry reached out with his mind and felt his connection to Ginny :: Gin, Get ready…I'm ending this now, warn Neville. ::

Ginny smiled before turning around and whispering quietly to Neville letting him know that Harry was planning on going through with the plan after all and to get ready.

Harry gave the headmaster another withering look before he raised his arm in front of him and whispered "Fawke's!" smiling as in a flash of fire the famous fire phoenix appeared on Harry's arm and trilled affectionately to him.

Harry grinned, lightly stroking Fawke's chest "Hello Fawke's," he said quietly before turning to look at the Order who were all gaping open mouthed at him being able to call Fawke's to him.

A moment later there was another loud booming echoing through the hall announcing the arrival of nearly sixty fully armed elves their bows drawn back with arrows aimed directly at the Order.

Albus Dumbledore paled when he recognised the Elf that walked over to Harry and spoke quietly with him as being the high lord of the Elves, the two of them speaking quietly before Ellessar moved back to the side also knocking an arrow into his bow.

"Albus Dumbledore, I hereby dismiss the Order Of The Phoenix under the laws it was created in," pausing for a moment to let that sink in before he continued "The Order Of The Phoenix was allowed to be created and carried on when there was no heir for the House Of Avalon, I have taken my rightful place at the head of the House Of Avalon," he finished looking around the room at all of the shocked faces.

Ginny stepped forward and slipped her hand into Harry's squeezing it lightly, Harry grinned turning back and kissing her lightly on the cheek before he turned back to interrupt the whispered argument going on between the members of the Order.

"Ladies and gentleman, you have no choice the Order is disbanded," Harry said with a tone of finality in his voice.

"I am convening the Magical Council," he said staring at Dumbledore.

"This portkey will bring the human representatives to the council chambers, Fawke's will gather our brothers and bring them forth," as he finished saying this he dropped a small coil of rope on the table.

"Enlarge it and bring everyone Dumbledore, there going to want to be there for this," he said as he turned and walked straight out of the room leaving the entire Order completely stunned to silence.

As he walked down the hall slowly still holding Ginny's hand tightly in his own he whispered to Fawke's "Summon the magical creatures for the council Fawke's," he finished bowing his head a little to the phoenix who returned the gesture before disappearing in a ball of flames.

When the reached the entrance hall to the castle Harry was shocked to see Hagrid rushing up the main drive to the school. As they got closer to each other Harry grinned when he noticed the large smile on Hagrid's face when he spotted them.

"Hey Hagrid, I wouldn't go in there just yet if I was you, the headmaster is a little upset with me at the moment," Harry said cheerfully when they reached him

"Hullo Harry!" Hagrid said before grabbing the younger man in a bone-breaking hug.

"Hullo Ginny and you Neville, How are ye all?" he asked finally putting Harry down who was rubbing his ribs.

"We are good thank you Hagrid," they both said with a grin.

"The headmaster is already pretty upset with me anyway Harry," Hagrid said with a shrug.

Harry laughed quietly "Come with us Hagrid, you will love it where we are going," he said grinning at Hagrid.

"Ok Harry, just let me grab Fang," Hagrid said with a huge smile at Harry.


	12. Chapter 11 PeaceMaybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Sorry for the long delay folks, I've been rather occupied lately.

I know this chapter is really short, but it is an update..

Onto some unpleasant news..

This story has some massive plot holes

I like where this story is heading, however have some issues with the road it's taken to get there.

I'm going to start going back and re-writing it, in some places completely, in others simply fine tuning.

Depending on how much it gets changed I may simply post it as a new story and delete this one, that is a bit further down the road though.

**Peace…maybe...**

Harry and Neville walked in to the council chambers and took their seats at the head of the table as Ginny took Hagrid and Fang to their new quarters. As they sat there waiting the elves slowly filed back into the room taking their seats.

Just as Harry was about to address them there was a flash of fire in the door way and Fawkes appeared followed closely by a centaur who appeared in a sudden starburst below Fawkes and moved to take up a position at the table that didn't have a chair.

Bowing formally to Harry he stood quietly and looked out over the group wondering how this human had come to power when he like the rest of his people believed the council to be destroyed.

Bowing gracefully the centaur snapped his fingers and a small ornate platinum ring appeared on the table before Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded politely to the centaur.

A moment later a tall pale figure seemed to blend out of the shadows in the room and step up to the table, inclining his head to Harry and Neville.

"I am Taziz of the vampire covenant, we once more pledge our allegiance to the council and all it stands for," he said softly, taking his seat beside the centaurin representative.

Harry motioned for Ginny and Hagrid to enter the room, noticing that they had returned and were hovering in the doorway, waving his hand he motioned Hagrid to one of the chairs at the table that had obviously been designed for someone of giant decent.

"Hagrid, I welcome you as a brother to the court of Avalon," he said inclining his head to Hagrid who started to weep quietly and bowed to Harry without a word.

Before Harry had a chance to say anything else a loud gong rang out through the fortress and several elves dressed in battle armour rushed into the room and quickly addressed Ellessar in fast elvish.

Ellessar looked up at Harry a sad look on his face "My lord it would seem that Albus Dumbledore is at the gates at the head of an army, they are demanding your surrender."

Harry looked shocked for a second before he snarled and turned to whisper something in Neville's ear whom immediately got up and left the room.

"To arms, I summon every able bodied warrior to join me in the defence of Avalon," Harry said looking around at each person at the table, seeing only respectful and somewhat wary looks returned to him as each person nodded and went to summon there forces.

Neville rushed quickly from the room, quickly asking Luna and Hermione to join him as he stepped on the apparition point in the front parlour of the fortress. Looking back over his shoulder he smirked at the two girls before with a soft pop he disappeared.

Moments later the trio appeared outside a large gloomy fortress somewhere in the North Sea, they had arrived at the island fortress of Azkaban.

Without even pausing the three of them pointed there wands at the front gates to the prison and blew it to pieces.

"Come on, we have to move quickly," Neville said as he moved quickly forward stunning the human guards as they approached.

Suddenly a loud boom rang out through the prison as Hermione who had remained just outside the gate managed to bring down the wards, without even pausing the three of them locked onto the magical signature of the person they were searching for and disappeared once more.

Amelia Bones had been sat staring at the walls of her cell for ages now, just thankful that the dementors were no longer present inside the prison as the place was depressing enough without them.

She had just started to drift off when she heard thunderous boom of the wards crashing down, jumping up from her bed she quickly made her way to the bars on her door and started yelling for her people that were imprisoned with her to get ready for either a rescue or an attack.

Neville appeared first in the cell, instantly flanked by the two witches who moved to break down the door while Neville turned to Amelia and gave her a small smile.

"Good afternoon Lady Bones," he said quietly, bowing slightly to her he quickly sat down with her and filled her in on the current circumstances at Avalon and what was about to happen.

**Outside the walls of Avalon**

"Headmaster, are you sure this is a wise idea?" Kingsley Shackelbolt asked the headmaster as he looked up at the battlements of the fortress that was slowly filling with armour clad figures directing arrows down at their position.

Albus Dumbledore smiled benevolently at the other man and nodded, "We are the army of the light Mr Shackelbolt, and we are right in our actions."

Kingsley nodded once to the headmaster took a step back to stand slightly to the left of the headmaster once again, stealing a quick glance at Mad-Eye Moody who had an eyebrow raised discreetly at what the headmaster had just said.

Harry approached the gate, flanked on either side by two cloaked elvan rangers the group passed quickly through the gate, hearing it click locked behind them as they walked slowly towards where Dumbledore stood.

Snarling softly Harry slipped his hood back and glared at his old headmaster "Dumbledore, What can I help you with?" he asked sarcastically, not missing the smirk that crossed Moody's face.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry before speaking "Mr Potter we are here to demand and if you refuse force your surrender, we cannot allow another dark lord to rise," he finished the last part gravely.

Shocking everyone around him Harry burst out laughing at the headmaster as he finished this, once he'd gotten his laughter back under control he replied still with humour in his voice "So that is the story you're going to go with? That I'm turning dark and you have to stop me?"

Flicking his gaze to Mad-Eye, he smirked and said "Mr Moody, Being a defence against the dark arts teacher, what can you tell me about Phoenix's and their reaction to dark magic users?"

Moody smirked already seeing where this was going and recited "A Phoenix is the strongest symbol of the light that exists in this world; it will not come to the call of someone who practices the dark arts."

Harry nodded to him in thanks and then called out sharply, suddenly a golden red phoenix appeared on his shoulder in a burst of flames.

"So now that we have settled whether or not I'm the next dark lord, perhaps we can move onto your unlawful assault on the true magical leadership of this world?" he said quietly, smiling at the man he had once respected like no other.

Waiting a moment to see what Dumbledore's reaction would be Harry looked to Kingsley Shackelbolt stood behind the aging headmaster and snarler "Auror, I command you to arrest this man on charges of sedition against the ruling power of the British Magical Isles!"

Kingsley was moving before he had even registered the command being given, his oaths as an Auror driving him to do his duty, he had one hand on the headmasters shoulder when suddenly Dumbledore sprang into action and snapped of a spell towards Harry, what happened next shocked everyone as Harry raised a hand letting the spell slam into before him and his two guards apperated back to the top of the wall behind him.

Harry shot a spell directly into the wall triggering Avalons battle wards, watching them snap quickly into place as the members of the Order of the phoenix started firing spells into the wards when suddenly there was a loud boom and the wards buckled barely holding up under the onslaught from a second group who had arrived unnoticed by anyone.

Voldemort and the remainder of his Deatheaters had arrived and thrown everything they had against the wards, Harry nearly fell over in shock when he saw Dumbledore nod to Lord Voldemort and the two of them started casting their strongest spells against the wards in an attempt to overload them and bring them down.

What shocked everyone was when Moody and Shacklebolt spotted this happening the pair of them touched the command gems around there neck and sent the retreat command to every Auror, instructing them to pull back, as they watched every Auror slowly vanish either by portkey or disappparting the two of them looked to each before both turning their wands on Dumbledore and attacking.

**At the same time on the walls of Avalon...**

Harry looked on watching this happening before looking to Neville and nodding slightly to him before speaking in a voice loud enough for those around them to hear "This ends today."

Once Harry had finished speaking both him and Neville apparated through the wards and begun actively engaging Dumbledore and Voldemort who were now standing back to back fighting the two Auror's who had remained behind.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear "look at you now Dumbledore, the so called leader of the light...co-operating and fighting on the same side as the very person you say you was fighting. Its over both of you, order your people to surrender and they will be treated leniently for simply following you!"

Voldemort let out a loud laugh as he turned to Harry "I will defeat you this time Potter, there will be no luck to save you this time!" he finished bringing his wand to bear on Harry and firing off a killing curse which Harry easily dodged.

With weary voice Dumbledore said to Harry "It is how it must be Harry, we must join together for the good of the wizarding world to remove the threat you pose!"

Harry sighed before him and Neville launched into action, both firing a stream of spells at the two wizards. Forcing them both back further and further, the ground around the four slowly becoming burnt and scarred as the magic they were using was becoming more and more destructive.

While this was happening, the rest of Harry's people, including the Elves and Madam Bones and her people were making quick work of the members of the Order. It didn't take long before Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Moody and Shacklebolt were back and focusing their attacks on Dumbledore, forcing him to attacking Harry and Neville and focus on the new threat.

Harry and Neville focused all of their attacks on Voldemort now, slowly driving him to his knee's as he buckled under the onslaught of the two sorcerers.

A few moments later Harry took the last couple of steps forward rushing at where Voldemort was kneeling, his hand flashing out in a blur of silver as Excalibur appeared in his hand and flashed through Voldemort's neck, as this happened Neville quickly cast a soul binding spell on him forcing his soul to follow him into the afterlife.

Sighing quietly Harry stepped back and whispered "Goodbye Tom," before vanishing the sword and turning to re-engage Dumbledore who was easily holding his own against his lieutenants, both him and Neville threw everything they had at the aging headmaster then.

Dumbledore seeing that he could no longer hold his own against the two younger more agile wizards began casting killing curse after killing curse at their position forcing them to dodge continuously to avoid being hit, as Harry was jumping out of the way of the latest attack from the headmaster he misjudged his landing and crashed to the ground.

The headmaster smirked as he instantly moved on Harry to finish him off, a green glow of a killing curse emanating from his wand. What happened next could have happened in slow motion for how quickly it happened, the killing curse left his wand and was speeding towards Harry when instantly Ginny was between the two, the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and an ethereal looking shield in the other, the killing curse struck the shield and a loud ping rang out. Everyone with in range standing there looking stunned, including the headmaster whose shocked expression would have been downright funny if not for the current situation.

Harry and Neville both took advantage of this springing forward quickly and casting the last two spells of the war against the headmaster.

Both of their spells punched quickly through his failing shields, hitting him in the chest with a stunning spell and piercing spell to his leg, knocking him out straight away.

As Dumbledore hit the ground Harry looked around the mass of people around him either bound and on their knees, or lying dead or unconscious on the ground.

Harry looked down at the fallen body of the headmaster and sighed, "It didn't have to be this way Dumbledore."

Casting a sonurus charm on himself Harry gave the order for the prisoners to be taken into custody and to help anyone who was injured. As he moved over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist, he smiled to himself, "We finally have peace love."

AN: Hey all, this is a re-write of the chapter that was originally on here called "To Raise An Army.."

I've made some changes and added to it. I should have the final chapter up in the next week or so.

Cheers


End file.
